


Game of Chats

by Alezandrite



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya might have started a cult, Beautiful women make Arya nervous, Boat Captain! Benjen, DRAMA! DRAMA! DRAMA!, Devious Arya, Drunk confessions, F/F, F/M, Gendry is lonely and a little emotional, Group chat, Harold They're Lesbians!, I whole heartly believe Tyrion is a dog person, If there's two things I ship Loras with it's Renly and Vodka Cranberries, Lesbian! Arya, Lesbian! Asha, Lesbian! Brienne, Loras doesn't get the recognition he deserves, M/M, Missing! Arya, My Favorite Murder Podcast reference, Polyamorous! Wylla, QUEEN OF THE NORTH!!!, Rocky Horror Picture Show Reference, Sansa has some skeletons in her closet but who doesn't, Severed Wolfs Head, Smitten! Arya, Soft! Hot Pie, Street Racing, The Blackfish has some sketchy connections, dark! sansa, gay bars, siblings being siblings, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 18,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: The game of thrones group chat fic that nobody wanted but was written anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SheWolf - Arya Stark  
> Bullheaded - Gendry Waters  
> Greenhands - Lommy Greenhands  
> EatMyPie - Hot Pie

The Boys! (7:12pm)  
—  
Bullheaded: @SheWolf why is it when I visit your place it always seems like you have like twenty dogs? 

SheWolf: First of all there's only six dogs including my cousins and you know that!

SheWolf: And second of all...fuck you! 

EatMyPie: I saw a kid dab on the news and I died a little on the inside.

Greenhands: The real question is why were you at Winterfell? 

SheWolf: No, the real question is...why the fuck were you watching the news, Hot Pie?

Bullheaded: I was doing some work in Winter Town and stopped by for a short ended up staying for dinner.

Greenhands: Last time I was there Mrs. Stark sent me home with lots of leftovers because I was “too skinny".

Greenhands: I ate like a king for almost a week! 

SheWolf: What can I say? Us Starks are a generous folk!

EatMyPie: Too bad you didn't inherit her cooking skills also.

Bullheaded: Remember when she tried to cook for our friendsgiving a few years ago?

EatMyPie: Of course I do! 

EatMyPie: I had to replace the majority of my pots and pans because they were so burnt!

Greenhands: Remember when she tried to convince us it wasn't that bad by trying to feed some to Nymeria?

Bullheaded: That poor dog! She took one sniff then gagged!

SheWolf: Hey guys remember all those fun weekends we had at my Grandpa Tully’s cabin?

SheWolf: Considered your privileges revoked! 

EatMyPie: Ok like 3% of her food is edible. 

Greenhands: And by 3% he means Arry’s special brownies and jello shots. 

Bullheaded: Of course the only food Arya Party Animal Stark can make is special brownies and jello shots!

SheWolf: That's it!

SheWolf: Gendry Robert Waters, your friend privileges and weed privileges are revoked!

[SheWolf has left group chat] 

Greenhands: Is anyone else confused on why she left? I mean she knows how we joke...right? 

Bullheaded: I for one was joking! 

EatMyPie: You are both idiots. 

EatMyPie: You know how sensitive Arya gets about not being good at that kind of stuff.

Greenhands: Since when?

EatMyPie: Since she and her sister had a huge fight a few months Sansa told her she must be a boy because no girl could as fucked up as she is.

Bullheaded: Where were we?

EatMyPie: @Greenhands was visiting his uncle 

EatMyPie: And @Bullheaded you had a date

EatMyPie: She didn't want to bother you guys...so we ate ice cream and watched Logan.

Greenhands: Shit she only watches that when she's supper depressed!

Bullheaded: WE FUCKED UP!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shewolf - Arya Stark  
> QueenKracken - Asha Greyjoy  
> TheBlue - Brienne Tarth

Harold, They're Lesbians (10:29 pm)  
—

QueenKracken: Arry, I'm dragging Bri to a gay bar tomorrow night you want in?

TheBlue: She's barely eighteen, I don't think she'll want to be dragged to some sweaty bar in King’s Landing just because you want to get laid.

QueenKracken: I don't have to go to a club to get laid BRIENNE I would just text one of my fwbs.

QueenKracken: I'm doing this so YOU can get laid and who knows, maybe the kid will pick up some experience along the way. 

TheBlue: I don't think a bar is the best place for her to test the waters. Who knows what kind of people are there and besides how is she going to convince her parents to let her go? 

SheWolf: First of all...OF COURSE I WANT TO GO!

SheWolf: Second of all it's the summer they don't care if I go out as long as I tell them where I'm going and occasionally check in with them. 

QueenKracken: So you're going to tell them your going to a gay bar?

TheBlue: Don't be absurd, Asha.

TheBlue: You're not right?

SheWolf: ABSOLUTELY NOT! 

SheWolf: My mother can barely handle me being gay on regular days and the thought of me possibly having sex would give my father a heart attack. 

SheWolf: I'll probably tell them we're going to the movies or something like we usually do on the weekends. 

QueenKracken: What a way to start Summer twentygayteen! 

SheWolf: @QueenKracken The start? So basically us getting ice cream and hanging out at the beach doesn't count? 

TheBlue: @QueenKracken What about the really bad sunburn you got while trying to hit on girls when we went to Dorne?

QueenKracken: What are you going to tell the hets about our lesbian exploration?

TheBlue: First of all, we don't know if her side friends aren't strictly dickly. 

SheWolf: Side friends? 

TheBlue: Yes, side friends because we're your main friends. 

QueenKracken: Possessive much?

SheWolf: I'm kind of mad at them right now so I'm just going to let them sweat it out. 

TheBlue: It's been fun, but if I'm going to have to suffer through brunch with my father then go clubbing I'm going to need my eight to seven hours of sleep. 

SheWolf: Why eight to seven hours? 

TheBlue: Who knows if my new roommate will bring someone home or not. 

SheWolf: New Roommate? 

TheBlue: Yeah some blonde guy who's missing a hand. 

QueenKracken: Still not going to answer my question huh? 

[TheBlue has left the chat]  
—  
SheWolf >>>>>> TheBlue 

SheWolf: Never been to a gay bar or any bar before what should I wear?

TheBlue: I don't know just throw something on that's what Asha usually does. 

SheWolf: Yeah, but only Asha can pull off anything I'm a small ball of fury that can only wear certain things! 

TheBlue: Tight but not too tight and stick to dark colors. 

SheWolf: Make up yay or nay?

TheBlue: eyeliner and lipstick. 

SheWolf: Just a heads up I'm gonna have to change and do my makeup in the car if anyone especially Sansa gets wind of this you can bet a 100% my mother will shut it down.

TheBlue: I'll have to drive then because I don't trust our fearless leader not to get into an accident with a possibly naked lady in the back.

SheWolf: Don't lie both of you will sneak a peek at this body.

TheBlue: Asha might be rubbing off on you. 

SheWolf: At least someone will be rubbing off.

TheBlue: ARYA STARK! 

TheBlue: I’m leaving before this gets out of hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Harold, They're Lesbians (5:00 pm)  
—

SheWolf: Remind me again why you guys are picking me up early. 

QueenKracken: Because if we show up late, they'll definitely know something's up.

QueenKracken: Plus, if we show up before dinners on the table, we can just say I just got out of work and we're seeing a late showing of whatever's in theatres. 

SheWolf: I'll just tell them I'm going to watch Jurassic World 2.

QueenKracken: Really, Arya, dinosaurs? 

SheWolf: It'd be more believable than saying I'm going to see Incredibles 2.

QueenKracken: You have a point.

SheWolf: By the way, where’s Brienne? 

TheBlue: I'm here.

QueenKracken: Jurassic World 2 or Incredibles 2?

TheBlue: While I get why people are so excited about it because they saw it as a kid and waited thirteen to fourteen years for a sequel but...dinosaurs. 

TheBlue: Plus Bryce Dallas Howard is a babe. 

SheWolf: Eh, not really into redheads.

QueenKracken: So you're saying if a hot ginger propositions you tonight you'll turn her down? 

SheWolf: Everyone in my family besides my Dad is a redhead it'd be like sleeping with my Mother or Sansa. 

SheWolf: @QueenKracken if you call my Mother a MILF or Mrs. Robinson I swear I'll find another group of lesbians to hang out with!

TheBlue: Ok, McKracken we should probably start out for Winterfell if we want to hit the bar at peak hours. 

QueenKracken: Shit, you're right!

QueenKracken: Arya, pack your shit we'll be there in thirty minutes! 

[QueenKracken has left the chat]

[TheBlue has left the chat]   
—  
TheBlue >>>>>> QueenKracken   
—

TheBlue: Have you seen Arry?

QueenKracken: Not since we first arrived when she threw back a random drink, then ditched us to go dance. 

TheBlue: A little hypocritical don't you think? 

QueenKracken: What's that supposed to mean?! 

TheBlue: Because you know damn well you were going to do the same thing once we got in. 

QueenKracken: That's different! I'm a sleazebag she’s barely eighteen! 

TheBlue: You're the one who wanted to take her to a gay bar and now that she's not paying attention to you you're having a tantrum! 

TheBlue: And don't think I didn't notice you sneaking glances at her while she was changing!

[QueenKracken has left the chat]

TheBlue: Real mature, Asha!   
—   
SheWolf >>>>>> TheBlue   
—

SheWolf: We need to leave right now!

TheBlue: Why? What's wrong? 

SheWolf: Apparently I'm not the only Stark at this bar.

TheBlue: Who?

SheWolf: Sansa. 

TheBlue: Shit! I'll find Asha, you go to the car. You know where the spare key is. 

SheWolf: Yes, sir!  
—   
Harold, They're Lesbians (4:26 pm)  
—

SheWolf: Man, what a night! 

TheBlue: Did you have fun?

SheWolf: Yeah, up until I almost ran into Sansa. 

TheBlue: You sure it was her?

SheWolf: 100%

SheWolf: She was wearing the wolf pendant Dad gave her for Christmas. 

TheBlue: What would she be doing at a gay bar? 

TheBlue: Maybe she was meeting someone?

SheWolf: Sansa Minisa Stark gay? No way! She practically goes on and on about how she's going to marry some rich man then have like twenty kids. 

SheWolf: Moving on…

SheWolf: Where is Asha? She's usually blowing up the chat. 

TheBlue: Honestly? I don't know. We kinda got into a fight last night via messenger. 

SheWolf: About what? 

TheBlue: Did you meet anyone interesting at the bar last night? 

SheWolf: Brienne Tarth! Don't think I haven't noticed that you're changing the subject!

SheWolf: But yes I did! While in the bathroom I met this chick with some awesome tattoos! I think she's a biker. 

SheWolf: Do you think I'd look badass with a tattoo? 

TheBlue: You'll look badass with or without tattoos, short stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheYoungWolf - Robb Stark  
> ThreeEyedWolf - Bran Stark  
> WildWolf - Rickon Stark  
> WingedWolf - Jon Snow

The Boys! (7:23 am)  
—

SheWolf: I have a mystery on my hands boys wanna help?

Bullheaded: Is it why are you up this early during summer break? Because if it is the answer is that you're insane! 

Greenhands: Does this mean we're The Scooby Gang from Scooby Doo?

EatMyPie: The teens from Buffy are called The Scooby Gang the teens from Scooby Doo call themselves Mystery Inc. 

EatMyPie: That being said we would definitely be the kids from Scooby Doo. 

Greenhands: Who’s who then?

SheWolf: That's easy!

SheWolf: I'm Fred, Hot Pie is Shaggy, Lommy is Daphne and Gendry is Velma. 

Greenhands: Why do I have to be a girl? 

SheWolf: What's wrong with being a girl?! 

EatMyPie: I thought you said you liked wearing girly things, Lom?

SheWolf: WHAT

Bullheaded: WHAT 

Greenhands: HOT PIE, I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE!!!

EatMyPie: Oops? 

[Greenhands has left the chat]

[EatMyPie has left the chat]

SheWolf: Why is there always drama up in our chat? 

Bullheaded: beCAUSE IT'S SEVEN IN THE FUCKING MORNING, ARYA EDDARA STARK! SO TAKE YOUR GAY ASS BACK TO BED! 

[Bullheaded has left the chat]   
—  
SheWolf >>>>>> QueenKracken   
—

SheWolf: Earth to Greyjoy! Calling Greyjoy! 

QueenKracken: Ugh, isn't it a little early for you to be calling me out?

SheWolf: It's nearly two o’clock the real question is...isn't it a little late for you sea fearing folk to still be in bed? 

QueenKracken: Touche 

QueenKracken: What do you want, Arry?

SheWolf: A little birdie told me you and Bri had a fight Saturday night. 

QueenKracken: Tarth told you, didn't she?

SheWolf: So it's Tarth now?

QueenKracken: Again I ask what do you want, Arry?

SheWolf: Do you want to talk about it

[QueenKracken has left the chat]  
—  
Wolf Pack (2:33 pm)   
—

SheWolf: Quick question what do I do if both of my friend groups are fighting? 

ThreeEyedWolf: Why are you asking us?

SheWolf: You five have more experience than I do with having actual friends so I just figured you guys could have me.

WildWolf: Wouldn't you rather just have a one on one with Sansa?

SheWolf: Last time I did that she told me to get better friends. 

TheYoungWolf: To be fair, I think that was more Mom talking than Sansa.

WingedWolf: Robb has a point that sounds like a very Aunt Catelyn thing to say. 

SheWolf: Can we focus on my problems instead of pointing out that every time Sansa opens her mouth Mother comes out?

ThreeEyedWolf: What's the problem? 

SheWolf: Where should I start? 

SheWolf: The fact that Asha and Brienne had a fight Saturday night and neither will tell what it was about 

SheWolf: Or that Hot Pie revealed something extremely personal about Lommy and nobody has talked about it even though I think we should? 

WildWolf: Let's start with the easier problem...what was Asha and Brienne’s fight about? 

TheYoungWolf: Wait...Asha as in Asha Greyjoy? 

SheWolf: Yeah, why?

TheYoungWolf: I don't think you should be hanging out with her. 

SheWolf: What’s that supposed to mean?

TheYoungWolf: I've heard some troubling things that's all. 

SheWolf: Gods, Robb, there's not that many people who want to be my friend even less that are also gay! 

SheWolf: You said you liked my friends?! 

TheYoungWolf: The guys ok weird, but ok and Brienne is nice but…

SheWolf: But not Asha?

WingedWolf: Arya, calm down, we're not judging your choice in friends!

WingedWolf: Robb, we can't control whom she becomes friends with and should be happy that she's met a group of people who like her!

WildWolf: I agree with Jon.

ThreeEyedWolf: Me too. 

WildWolf: Let's start over what was Asha and Brienne’s fight about? 

SheWolf: I don't even know that's the problem! Every time I ask Brienne she changes the topic, but when I ask Asha she clams up and leaves the chat. 

TheYoungWolf: I'm going to go out on a limb and say the fight was about you...why would they fight over you?

ThreeEyedWolf: Dad said you three went to the movies, then had a sleepover. 

SheWolf: Yeah Asha dragged me and Brienne to go see Jurassic World 2. 

WildWolf: So what caused the fight? 

SheWolf: All I know is that I went to refill my drink, then when I came back there was tension between them. 

WingedWolf: Hmm

ThreeEyedWolf: I would suggest that you don't pressure either parties to talk just let them know you're there for them.

SheWolf: Thanks guys I owe you one!


	5. Chapter 5

QueenKracken >>>>>> SheWolf   
—

QueenKracken: Are you at home right now? 

SheWolf: Yes, it's one of those usual nights where everyone goes out except me.

SheWolf: Why?

QueenKracken: I'm on a ferry coming back from my family's island and I want to see you. 

SheWolf: You haven't talked to me in a week why do you all of a sudden want to see me now? 

QueenKracken: I don't want to go back to my apartment! I don't want to be alone! 

SheWolf: hey hEY HEY! 

SheWolf: Breath for me, you're going to be okay! 

QueenKracken: Does that mean I can drive over?

SheWolf: No. 

QueenKracken: Oh. 

SheWolf: It means I'm coming to get you. 

QueenKracken: I thought you said everyone was out? 

SheWolf: They are but it just so happens that I know where Robb hides the keys to his dirt bike!

QueenKracken: I always knew you'd look bitchin’ on a bike!

SheWolf: You have no idea  
—  
SheWolf >>>>>> TheBlue  
—

SheWolf: I think you should talk to Asha.

TheBlue: And why should I do that?

SheWolf: Because she misses you.

TheBlue: Did she say that?

SheWolf: No, it's just the way she acted.

TheBlue: You've seen her recently?

SheWolf: Her recent trip to Pyke didn't go so well it sent her into a panic attack so I had her stay with me until she was able to drive back to her apartment. 

TheBlue: She stayed with you?

SheWolf: I tell you all that and the one thing that sticks out to you is that she stayed with me?! 

SheWolf: Listen, I don't care if you two had a fight she's your friend and she needs you, so pull your head out of your ass and talk to her! 

TheBlue: You’re right, everything's a mess!

SheWolf: Get it together, Tarth!

TheBlue: Don't worry, I'll fix it!  
—  
TheBlue >>>>>> QueenKracken   
—

TheBlue: I'm an idiot...

TheBlue: I have no right to call you out about lusting after Arry when I'm in the same boat.

TheBlue: And I'm sorry about that. 

QueenKracken: Hell really must be frozen over for Brienne Tarth to apologize to someone like me. 

QueenKracken: But apology accepted. 

TheBlue: If I'm going to be honest, we've fought over more sillier things than this and we shouldn't quit being friends over someone we both have no chance with…at least that's what Jaime said.

QueenKracken: Jaime? 

TheBlue: The blonde guy with only one hand that moved into my spare a couple months ago.

QueenKracken: You finally found someone willing to move in?

TheBlue: From tidbits of information about his background, he has given me (which isn't a lot) he moved to King’s Landing to get away from his overbearing family. 

QueenKracken: I know the feeling except I was thrown out and now I live in a seedy apartment. 

TheBlue: You could have had the spare if you wanted it.

QueenKracken: And have all my booty calls pant over your ripped body? Fuck no! 

TheBlue: You think I have a nice body?

QueenKracken: If you like tall, handsome blonde women with lots of muscles.

TheBlue: Oh, I'm handsome now?

QueenKracken: BRIENNE


	6. Chapter 6

SheWolf >>>>>> Greenhands   
—

SheWolf: I know Hot Pie leaked some personal information you asked him not to and I'm not going to pressure you into saying anything I just wanted to say that if you want to talk I'm willing to listen. 

Greenhands: Do you really mean that? 

SheWolf: Do I really mean that?

SheWolf: Of course I mean that! We've been friends since I beat up that bully who was picking on you in the sixth grade! Why would I quit being your friend? 

Greenhands: Because you found out that I like to wear women's clothes?

SheWolf: Did I quit being friends with Hot Pie after I caught him fucking a pie? 

Greenhands: No 

SheWolf: Did I quit being friends with Gendry after he showed up to my sweet sixteen in a bull costume? 

Greenhands: No, but you should have!

SheWolf: Damn right, I should have!

SheWolf: But I didn't! I kept being friends with those weirdos!

SheWolf: The point is, no matter what you do or say I'll always be your friend!

Greenhands: Dammit, Arya! You're making me cry!

SheWolf: Are we good? 

Greenhands: YES!  
—  
Unknown >>>>>> SheWolf   
—

Unknown: I don't know if you remember me, but we met on the dance floor in the gay bar in King’s Landing last Saturday.

SheWolf: uuuuuuh could you possibly jog my memory? 

Unknown: We met at the bar.

SheWolf: I'm going to need more than that...only because there was a lot of people at the bar and to be fair I might have had a little too much to drink. 

Unknown: A little? 

Unknown: One moment you were sober bopping along to the music the next thing I know you were so drunk that you were singing some song from a musical.

SheWolf: Which song?

Unknown: I think it was Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture Show.

SheWolf: Shit, I was really drunk!

SheWolf: How much of an asshole would I be if I asked you to give me hints of who you are?

Unknown: I've met worse people there and you showed me a good time so…

Unknown: How about twenty questions?

SheWolf: FUCK YEAH!

SheWolf: First question...are you a dude or lady? 

Unknown: You were wearing a lesbian flag pin on your vest so it's safe to say that I'm a chick. 

SheWolf: Second question...what were you wearing? 

Unknown: The same “Get A Job, Buy Your Own Shit and Stay Out Of The Forest!” shirt you were wearing. 

SheWolf: A woman with good taste in podcasts and clothing! 

SheWolf: Third question...did I dance ok?

Unknown: I thought these questions were about finding out my identity? 

SheWolf: I just want to know if I made a complete fool out of myself.

SheWolf: I do that a lot. 

Unknown: Buy me breakfast and maybe you'll find out! 

SheWolf: You're on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know who you think the mystery lady is!


	7. Chapter 7

Harold, They're Lesbians (5:30 pm)  
—

SheWolf: So...that spontaneous trip to the gay bar might not have been for nothing. 

TheBlue: Are you texting us in the middle of supper?

SheWolf: Nah the ‘rents have been in The Vale all day visiting my batty aunt so it's officially pizza night! 

QueenKracken: Never mind that, Bri! What did you mean by that Arry?

SheWolf: I met someone. 

QueenKracken: YOU MET SOMEONE?!

TheBlue: YOU MET SOMEONE?!

SheWolf: Technically, we first met that night at the gay bar but she messaged me like a week or so later we really hit it off and I ended up having breakfast with her yesterday...all I can say is wowza! 

TheBlue: Where did you end up taking her?

SheWolf: Definitely not The Smoking Log if I wanted my parents to know I was on a date I would just made her breakfast at Winterfell.

SheWolf: I took her to Gage’s. We both ordered the chocolate lovers waffle special. 

TheBlue: Good move!

QueenKracken: That's a lot of chocolate syrup.

SheWolf: She seemed to enjoy it.

TheBlue: Did you borrow a car or…?

SheWolf: I used the dirt bike again since Robb hasn't used for almost a year he gave it to me.

SheWolf: Which means now I have a reliable form of transportation!

TheBlue: Congrats! Now I can save on gas.

QueenKracken: It also means that I don't have to risk my beater on those shity roads anymore! 

SheWolf: Very funny you guys! 

QueenKracken: Arya, your dad literally almost wrecked his car while driving down those roads last year! And all you guys did was shrug, saying it came with the territory!

TheBlue: How did your date like the bike? 

SheWolf: She thought I looked really punk on it.

QueenKracken: What did you wear on your date? 

SheWolf: Just a jeans and a t-shirt.

QueenKracken: Jeans and a t-shirt? 

SheWolf: Hey, it was really early in the morning! It was the only time we could do it so she wasn't late for her college classes! 

TheBlue: Where does she go? 

TheBlue: What's her major? 

SheWolf: Aegon Targaryen University. 

SheWolf: Fine Arts...she's going to be the next Van Gogh. 

QueenKracken: Just a heads up Artistic chicks are freaks in bed!

TheBlue: ASHA BALON GREYJOY! 

SheWolf: Wait, Asha’s middle name is Balon?

QueenKracken: My father is a narcissist so of course I'm named after him. 

SheWolf: If my middle name is Eddara and yours is Balon then what is Brienne’s?

SheWolf: Is it Selwyn?

TheBlue: NO!

SheWolf: Then what is it?

TheBlue: I'm not telling you.

QueenKracken: She told me once when we were both really drunk.

SheWolf: Tell me!

TheBlue: Asha, don't you dare tell her!

QueenKracken: Or what?

TheBlue: I'll tell her something just as embarrassing about you!

QueenKracken: Bri, nothing's more embarrassing than your middle name.

SheWolf: Is it that bad?

TheBlue: YES! 

Shewolf: Without being told your middle name what were you going to say to embarrass Asha? 

TheBlue: I had nothing I was bluffing.

QueenKracken: I knew it!


	8. Chapter 8

The Boys! (5:48 pm)   
— 

Bullheaded: @SheWolf what's this I hear about you dating Manderly’s granddaughter?

EatMyPie: Which one? Wynafryd or Wylla?

Greenhands: Can't be Wynafryd she's practically married to Domeric Bolton.

EatMyPie: That would explain why I saw Arry and a green haired girl eating waffles at Gage’s. 

SheWolf: As fun as this intrusion of my privacy is supper is soon and gods forbid if I'm a few minutes late. 

Bullheaded: But why would you keep this from us?

Greenhands: Hypocrisy is not a good look on you, Gen.

Bullheaded: What's that supposed to mean?! 

EatMyPie: He means that the last few girls you've gone out with you haven't told us until you were months into the relationship. 

Bullheaded: But that's different!

Greenhands: How? 

EatMyPie: Just because you change girlfriends like the weather and this is the first girl Aryas been serious about doesn't warrant you to be offended. 

Bullheaded: She never even told us that she was interested in anyone! Who knows what else she is hiding from us!

Greenhands: Us or you?

Bullheaded: What the fuck did you just say?!

SheWolf: While I find it insulting that you guys are talking about me behind my back, I'm going to mute this chat so it doesn't blow up during supper...it's pork chop night.

[SheWolf has left the chat] 

Greenhands: I think you're getting pretty sore about secrets, Gen. 

EatMyPie: I agree.

Bullheaded: Of course you agree with him, especially with all the secrets you two have been keeping between each other!

Greenhands: Excuse me? 

Bullheaded: You two kept the fact that Lommy has some...eccentric hobbies to yourselves! What else are you hiding?! 

Greenhands: You really want to know what I'm hiding from you?! 

EatMyPie: OK, EVERYONE LETS TAKE A BREATHER! 

Bullheaded: Enlighten me!

Greenhands: I know that every time you fuck some random person you call out Arya’s name even though you know you can never have her!

EatMyPie: oh boy 

Bullheaded: How the fuck do you know that?!

Greenhands: You don't remember the blonde you fucked at some party Jaqen H'ghar threw months ago?! 

Bullheaded: THAT WAS YOU

Greenhands: You were so drunk when you started to feel me up, Gen, I never could say no to you. 

EatMyPie: Alright, I'm ending this now before it gets worse!

[EatMyPie has removed Greenhands from chat]

[EatMyPie has removed Bullheaded from chat]


	9. Chapter 9

SheWolf >>>>>> EatMyPie 

 

SheWolf: What the fuck happened last night?! 

EatMyPie: Everything went to hell once you left! 

SheWolf: It doesn't surprise me that Gendry has a thing for me.

EatMyPie: YOU KNOW?! 

SheWolf: You forget that him and I experimented when we were younger.

SheWolf: It was just kissing, but it was enough for me to know that I wasn't attracted to boys and for him to develop a crush on me. 

EatMyPie: I tried to stop it, I really did! But you know how those two get once they get going, especially when they're angry.

SheWolf: When did Lommy start having a thing for Gendry? 

EatMyPie: Honestly, I don't know I just thought he was just jealous of how much time you and him were riding around, but now that they slept together it changes things at least for Gendry. 

SheWolf: Should I have a talk with them or let them work it out?

EatMyPie: Let's be honest Lommy is going to emotionally shut down and Gendry is going to drink himself silly.

SheWolf: All we can really do is keep an eye on them...right? 

EatMyPie: At least you have a good head on your shoulders!

SheWolf: Can I get that in writing so I can show people when they accuse me of being a delinquent? 

EatMyPie: Not a chance.  
—  
Harold, They're Lesbians (6:40 pm)   
—

TheBlue: @SheWolf @QueenKracken I need one of you to do me a huge favor!

QueenKracken: I know places to hide a body!

SheWolf: I know places to hide a body!

TheBlue: Would you two quit assuming it's a body! 

SheWolf: You never ask us for favors so I guess we just assume it's something pretty big 

QueenKracken: Yeah, what the baby gay said!

SheWolf: I am not a baby gay!

[QueenKracken has changed SheWolfs name to BabyGay]

BabyGay: You're such an asshole!

QueenKracken: It's a Greyjoy family trait! 

BabyGay: I think it's just a Asha Greyjoy trait

TheBlue: She got you there

QueenKracken: Whatever Brienne Brienne Tarth! 

BabyGay: WHAT

TheBlue: Ok, this has gone on long enough! 

 

[TheBlue has changed BabyGays name to SheWolf]

TheBlue: Now let’s down to business 

SheWolf: To defeat the huns?

TheBlue: NO TO THE FAVOR I WAS ASKING ONE OF YOU!

QueenKracken: Someone needs to get laid

TheBlue: You know what? Never mind, I'll find someone else!


	10. Chapter 10

The Boys! (1:15 pm)   
—

EatMyPie: Soooooooooo

Bullheaded: Arya 

Greenhands: How was your weekend? 

SheWolf: Why do you ask?

EatMyPie: [videoofdrunkpeoplecallingaryaqueeninthenorth] 

SheWolf: Ok, so maybe things got a little out of hand at the party

Bullheaded: A little? 

Bullheaded: [videoofdrunkpeoplepledgingtheirservicetoarya]

SheWolf: Ok, maybe a lot.

Greenhands: What would your parents think about you usurping their throne?

EatMyPie: Should we bow, every time we see you in person? 

SheWolf: Hahaha, very funny you guys!

Bullheaded: Whatever you say, my lady!

[SheWolf has removed Bullheaded from group chat]

SheWolf: I'm still kind of hangover and in a car with my family on our way to Riverrun for Grandpa Hosters birthday dinner and I don't need this shit. 

EatMyPie: Could have been worse!

SheWolf: How?

Greenhands: You could have slept with someone you shouldn't have.

SheWolf: Well, for now there's only two videos 

Greenhands: for now

EatMyPie: for now

SheWolf: Alright I'm out of here. 

[SheWolf has left the group chat]  
—  
Wolf Pack (1:35 pm)   
—

TheYoungWolf: [videoofdrunkpeoplecallingaryaqueeninthenorth]

TheYoungWolf: THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH!!!

WingedWolf: THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH!!!

ThreeEyedWolf: THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH!!!

WildWolf: THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH!!!

SheWolf: Ok, guy's that's enough

RedWolf: What are you guys talking about? 

ThreeEyedWolf: A bunch of drunk guys crowned Arya queen in the North 

WildWolf: More like she started a cult

WingedWolf: I think can all agree that no matter what Arya does we'll all support her no matter if she's a queen or a delinquent cult leader 

RedWolf: She can't possibly be a queen!

SheWolf: What's that supposed to mean? 

TheYoungWolf: oh boy here we go

RedWolf: If anyone should be a queen it should be the pretty sister not the horse faced one

SheWolf: That would be like picking from the petty, obnoxious, vain and stick up her ass sister or the kinder sister 

RedWolf: Kinder soul, maybe, but your face is still that of a horse’s ass, and no matter what you do, nobody will ever love you! 

SheWolf: I…

[SheWolf has left the group chat]  
—  
Harold, They're Lesbians (3:29 pm)   
—

QueenKracken: @SheWolf why is there a video going around of you being crowned the Queen in the North?

QueenKracken: @SheWolf the more important question is why did my baby brother crown you? 

SheWolf: I can only answer the second question 

QueenKracken: And the answer would be?

SheWolf: He was one of the many drunk frat boys at the party Wylla and I attended?

QueenKracken: I don't know what I should be more surprised by...the fact that you went to a party or that you went to a party with Wylla Manderly. 

SheWolf: It's not exactly an uncommon name it could be any Wylla 

QueenKracken: She literally posted a selfie with you on Instagram

SheWolf: Touche 

TheBlue: Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on? 

QueenKracken: [videoofdrunkpeoplecallingaryaqueeninthenorth]

QueenKracken: [videoofdrunkpeoplepledgingtheirservicetoarya]

TheBlue: oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there is anything story wise you might want me to put into the story!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheMermansDaughter - Wylla Manderly

TheMermansDaughter >>>>>> SheWolf   
—

TheMermansDaughter: If you were looking for a way into LGBTQ+ society I'd say that your appearance at the Tyrell party definitely gave you it

SheWolf: I wasn't really looking for a way in

TheMermansDaughter: Well, you're in now! So expect to be bombarded by their attention! 

SheWolf: Is it bad?

TheMermansDaughter: It has its pro’s and con’s

SheWolf: What are the pro’s? 

TheMermansDaughter: You'll be invited to numerous parties, get togethers, vacations and numerous other occasions. 

SheWolf: What are the con’s?

TheMermansDaughter: No matter where you are, you will always run into someone and there's a fifty fifty chance you'll be featured in a gossip column. 

SheWolf: Is it worth it?

TheMermansDaughter: I'm sure it will seem tedious now, but in the long run all the connections will be worth it!

SheWolf: I thought being a Stark gave me connections?

TheMermansDaughter: The Stark family name gives you old family friend connections, but if you embrace the society you'll be a triple threat!

SheWolf: Triple threat?

TheMermansDaughter: You will have old family friend connections, LGBTQ+ society connections and your Northern beauty you are going to be set for life!

SheWolf: You think I'm beautiful?

TheMermansDaughter: You are a daughter of the North!

TheMermansDaughter: Dark hair that symbolizes the dirt that has been home for our families for hundreds of years, steel gray eyes the color of smoke of which we embrace as we celebrate our old ways and the Northern face to remind us that winter is coming.

TheMermansDaughter: Arya….

TheMermansDaughter: Are you okay?

SheWolf: Nobody has ever called me beautiful before.

TheMermansDaughter: Well, everyone else is a fool for being so blind!

SheWolf: Is the society really worth it?

TheMermansDaughter: I can certainly say being Margaery’s friend has made my life more interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Harold, They’re Lesbians (10:08 am)  
—

TheBlue: Anyone up for a drag race tonight?

SheWolf: Are you racing or watching?

QueenKracken: Are you really asking if Brienne “Wheels" Tarth is going to watch rather than race?

SheWolf: How am I supposed to know? Maybe she wants to check out the competition? 

TheBlue: She's right here! 

SheWolf: Well are you watching or racing? 

TheBlue: My baby, my special project, my sapphire chariot is finally ready to tear shit up at Flea Bottom!

QueenKracken: Flea Bottom? I thought you were racing on a track not the streets?

TheBlue: Track races are nice and all but with street races if you win there's a money prize not a stupid trophy. 

SheWolf: She has a point

QueenKracken: If you're racing on the streets you are going to need a rider…. 

QueenKracken: and with that you can count me out!

SheWolf: Wait why don't you wanna be Bri’s rider, Asha? 

QueenKracken: Typically the rider is a pretty girl/boy scantily clothed who while riding looks out for the cops.

QueenKracken: I don't do scantily and I don't do pretty!

SheWolf: So who are you going to get?

TheBlue: Well I was thinking you might be my rider

SheWolf: I don't know 

QueenKracken: Oh common, Arry, I know you have just been waiting for an opportunity to show off that midriff and those legs! 

SheWolf: Now I know you're full of shit

TheBlue: If you do it I'll treat you to the greasiest burger that Flea Bottom can offer!

SheWolf: Fine!   
—  
Harold, They’re Lesbians (9:45 pm)   
—

QueenKracken: @SheWolf are you ready for the need to speed! 

SheWolf: I can't believe you convinced me to do this!

QueenKracken: Oh quit whining! You are easily the hottest girl here!

SheWolf: Yeah like that makes me feel better!

TheBlue: Will you guys quit I'm trying to find the two of you in this sea of people!

QueenKracken: We're at the starting line a block away from Tobho Mott’s Pizza 

SheWolf: It might be easier if you just look for the crowd that are drooling over me

QueenKracken: Aww don't be that way pup you know you like the attention! 

SheWolf: Say that to my face and I'll bloody your nose!

TheBlue: Ah! I found you guys!

TheBlue: And Asha you totally deserved to get punched for calling her that!

SheWolf: Great I thought me punching Asha would scare the crowd away now they're whistling at me and calling me The Kracken’s Wolf Bitch 

QueenKracken: To be fair I only called you pup the crowd started the whole “The Kracken’s Wolf Bitch" business 

QueenKracken: And we both know that you like the attention you're getting so stop being moody 

TheBlue: I'm beginning to remember why I don't take you two anywhere 

SheWolf: First of all, Bri, you know I'm the more behaved one and Second of all Asha makes enough trouble for the three of us!

QueenKracken: Oh please we both know you've been trouble since you were born!

TheBlue: Arya get in the car!

TheBlue: Asha fuck off!   
—  
Harold, They’re Lesbians (11:00 pm)   
—

SheWolf: Asha, I can't believe you guys talked me into that!

QueenKracken: My favorite part was when you guys won and in all the excitement you kissed Brienne causing her to turn fifty shades of red!

TheBlue: FUCK OFF ASHA!

SheWolf: FUCK OFF ASHA!

QueenKracken: I don't know why you two are upset Arya got her food and Brienne get kissed by a pretty girl

SheWolf: That's it! I'm slashing your tires!

QueenKracken: No you won't 

SheWolf: And how would you know?!

QueenKracken: Because if you do who will deliver you all that junk food you will need during your shark week? 

SheWolf: Sometimes...I regret being your friend 

QueenKracken: No you don't! You'd be lost without me! 

SheWolf: I'd be lost without Brienne’s moral compass I could do without your mischievous nature 

QueenKracken: But my mischievous nature keeps this group together 

SheWolf: lol ok


	13. Chapter 13

The Boys! (3:36 pm) 

 

SheWolf: Grandma Lyarra says hi

Bullheaded: Is she a Stark or a Tully?

SheWolf: Stark

EatMyPie: Stark

SheWolf: How do you know? 

EatMyPie: She sent you those life changing cookies one Sevenmas.

SheWolf: That was four years ago how do you remember that?

EatMyPie: They were some life changing cookies.

Greenhands: Anywho how was the visit? 

SheWolf: Good the family and I drove down for the weekend. We rode horses and visited our cousins.

Bullheaded: I don't believe for a second that you've ridden a horse before.

SheWolf: [picofaryaontopofahorse]

Bullheaded: You win.

SheWolf: Damn right I do!

Greenhands: Was it your whole family? Because I can't see your Mother and Sansa willingly staying in that cabin or touching a horse.

EatMyPie: I once saw Mrs. Stark frown at me because I was a little dirty.

Bullheaded: Both Mrs. Stark and Sansa sneered at me once cause I wore jeans.

SheWolf: They both have sneered at me simply because I'm me. 

SheWolf: Anyway they came but stayed in the cabin the whole time they even missed the family hike!

Greenhands: I've heard it's beautiful country.

SheWolf: That's the exact reason why they retired to the cabin up there. 

SheWolf: But anyway what did you guys do this weekend? 

EatMyPie: I baked a few new recipes 

SheWolf: Anyone of them good?

EatMyPie: A pretty decent chocolate cake 

Greenhands: One of my co-workers set me up with one of her brothers

Greenhands: And before you ask it was terrible!

Greenhands: He paid more attention to the waiter than to me!

SheWolf: Well fuck that guy!

Bullheaded: At least you guys had something to do all I did was put around my apartment!

EatMyPie: You complain now but we all know that if you had to work the weekend we would have never heard the end of it!

Bullheaded: I guess all I'm saying is that I'm lonely and kind of jealous your plans

SheWolf: Oh Genny!

Bullheaded: Ugh are we going back to middle school nicknames?

EatMyPie: Hell no! I don't want to go back to being called Hot Pocket!


	14. Chapter 14

Unknown >>>>>> SheWolf 

 

Unknown: Is this Arya Stark?

SheWolf: Can I help you?

Unknown: Oh thank gods I got the right Stark!

SheWolf: How many Starks are on this site?

Unknown: Well there's the Starks, Karstarks and Graystarks

Unknown: So the number is almost triple digits

SheWolf: Oh

SheWolf: Is there something I can help you with?

Unknown: Well since this is Arya Starks chat site handle I guess there is only one thing left to do…

Unknown: And that's to invite you to lunch at the Lannisport Country Club thursday!

SheWolf: Ok?

Unknown: Make sure to wear something business casual or you won't get past the front gate 

SheWolf: Let me guess it has to be of a light color and something not showing too much cleavage?

Unknown: Cleavage is welcomed but you don't seem the type or are you? 

SheWolf: What's the supposed to mean?

Unknown: Last week there was a street race in Flea Bottom and it would seem that a certain young lady wearing quite revealing clothes caught everyone's eye.

Unknown: A certain Kracken’s Wolf Bitch that curiously looked a great deal like Ned Stark's youngest daughter. 

SheWolf: Don't call me that!!!

Unknown: Oh is the wolf bitch angry? 

SheWolf: I'm nobody's bitch!

Unknown: I'll make sure to let Wylla know when we get coffee tomorrow morning!  
—  
SheWolf >>>>>> TheMermansDaughter 

 

SheWolf: I just talked to some Lannister and I never wanted to strangle someone so much before!

TheMermansDaughter: That's the impression everyone gets when they first meet Tyrion.

SheWolf: Wait...Tyrion as in Tyrion Lannister? 

SheWolf: HE'S GAY?!?!?!?!

TheMermansDaughter: I would hope so he's been with his husband for almost fifteen years!

TheMermansDaughter: He's a very prominent member of our society what with him hosting the LGBTQ+ gala, the AIDS benefit and Westeros Pride! 

TheMermansDaughter: Despite the family he's come from Tyrion has made a great difference with his money. 

SheWolf: So should I go to lunch at the Lannisport Country Club? 

TheMermansDaughter: It's your decision but if there's one connection in this society you should absolutely make it’s with Tyrion Lannister!

SheWolf: Let me guess Margaery Tyrell is number two on that list?

TheMermansDaughter: She's definitely one of the top ten but I wouldn't say she's number two 

SheWolf: Will you at least tell me what to wear?

TheMermansDaughter: I'll walk you through it…

TheMermansDaughter: and maybe I can walk you through something else later

SheWolf: WYLLA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently taking suggestions for who should be Tyrion's husband!


	15. Chapter 15

SheWolf >>>>>> TheBlue 

 

SheWolf: You’ve been to Lannisport before right?

TheBlue: Once or twice why?

SheWolf: I might need directions to the Lannisport Country Club if my GPS doesn't get its shit together!

TheBlue: Why are you going to the Lannisport Country Club?

SheWolf: It's a long story

TheBlue: I have time 

SheWolf: You know how I made that big scene at a party a few weeks ago?

TheBlue: I've seen the videos 

SheWolf: Well apparently it was Margaery Tyrell’s party and I caught the attention of these upper class gay people. 

TheBlue: Caught the attention of the Society uh?

SheWolf: YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE?!

TheBlue: Not personally but I've heard things

SheWolf: Like what? 

TheBlue: Like if you get in good with them the sky's the limit of what you can do

SheWolf: But?

TheBlue: If you cross them not even the best bodyguards can save you

SheWolf: What are you talking about?

TheBlue: All I'm saying is this guy got in good with the clique, but something happened or he crossed someone and within weeks time he was found dead

SheWolf: So I shouldn't befriend them?

TheBlue: I'm not saying that. I'm not even saying that it's a true story. I'm just saying be careful.

SheWolf: So is it a no go for directions to the Lannisport Country Club?

TheBlue: [directionstothelannisportcountryclub]

SheWolf: You're the best, Bri!

TheBlue: Just be careful!  
—  
SheWolf >>>>>> TheBlue 

 

SheWolf: Just wanted you to know that I'm alive and nobody has killed me mafia style!

TheBlue: Always so dramatic 

TheBlue: But I'm glad 

TheBlue: Did you have a good time? 

SheWolf: eh, I much rather have a nice steak and beer at some bar than the tiny salad and mimosa they served

TheBlue: How was the company? 

SheWolf: He was nice we talked about dogs

TheBlue: Dogs?

SheWolf: Yeah, apparently he has a couple Irish Wolfhounds that he might want to set up a playdate for them with Nymeria if his schedule permits it

TheBlue: Is that it?

SheWolf: Brienne it was just lunch, it's not like we sat there for hours it was barely thirty minutes before he had to rush off to a meeting or something

TheBlue: Well?

SheWolf: Well what?

TheBlue: Are you….a part of the Society?

SheWolf: I have no idea but Wylla said this was a good connection to make 

TheBlue: Well more power to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions on what the Irish Wolfhounds should be called?


	16. Chapter 16

The Boys! (3:28 pm) 

 

EatMyPie: original IT or new IT?

Greenhands: original 

Bullheaded: original 

SheWolf: new

EatMyPie: why?

SheWolf: The new one has great humor while the original one has great horror but I value humor over horror

Bullheaded: please we all know you chose the new one because you relate so much to Richie Tozier! 

SheWolf: Whatever 

EatMyPie: DC or Marvel?

Bullheaded: for comics or movies?

EatMyPie: eh I'm going to say movies for this one 

Greenhands: DC

Bullheaded: Marvel

SheWolf: neither

Greenhands: you have to choose one!

Bullheaded: yeah!

SheWolf: Why should I?

SheWolf: Neither movie franchise has what I'm looking for!

Bullheaded: That's bullshit! 

SheWolf: No it's not! Neither of them have a lot of female characters!

SheWolf: The Avengers are mostly guys except for Black Widow! 

SheWolf: And the Justice League also only has one female superhero too and that's Wonder Woman!

EatMyPie: She has a point. Moving on!

EatMyPie: favorite Disney movie? 

SheWolf: Mulan, Brave and Anastasia 

Greenhands: Anastasia isn't a Disney movie, Arya!

SheWolf: Fine!

SheWolf: Mulan, Brave and Pocahontas!

Greenhands: Toy Story, Finding Nemo and Coco

Bullheaded: Robin Hood, Great Mouse Detective and Aristocats

SheWolf: Really, Lommy? Toy Story?

Greenhands: Oh shut it! The third one made me cry!

EatMyPie: Last question!

EatMyPie: What is something that made you laugh or smile this week?

Bullheaded: I was at the park when I saw a puppy do that bleb thing to a kid

Greenhands: I was mixing a drink for a guy and he complimented my tattoos 

SheWolf: I was scrolling through twitter this morning and saw this video of a cat sniffing a salt and vinegar potato chip then dry heaved 

Bullheaded: Only you would think that is funny 

SheWolf: You guys know me too well!

Greenhands: And that's part of the problem 

EatMyPie: lol

SheWolf: etu Hot Pie etu?


	17. Chapter 17

QueenKracken >>>>>> SheWolf 

 

QueenKracken: youuuuu hav purrrrty eyes 

QueenKracken: I getttttttttttt los innnn em allll tttttttheee tiiiime 

QueenKracken: I ammmm alwayyys los n ya ffaccce 

QueenKracken: ur lipzzzz drive ma crazzzy

QueenKracken: esspeciiallyyy tha waaayyy u liccccc em whennnnn ya innna fighht 

QueenKracken: godddz Arry iiiii waanna worship u like tha goddezz ya r

QueenKracken: I alwayz bn in to ya n it hurrtsss me ta see ya n annyyy placccce buuttt ma bed 

SheWolf: Asha? 

QueenKracken: Arry bby heyyyy

SheWolf: You sound drunk 

SheWolf: Are you drunk, Asha?

QueenKracken: I'm na drunnk u druunk!

SheWolf: Yep you're drunk alright 

QueenKracken: iiii lurv ya aryaaa sstark!

QueenKracken: Ivvve waanted ta telll u eva sinnce tha nighte 

SheWolf: Which night?

QueenKracken: at tha gaay baaaar

QueenKracken: I wasss jelly tha u were dancin w/ anotha guurl 

SheWolf: You need to go to drink some water then go to bed

QueenKracken: y

SheWolf: Because you'll be really hung over if you don't 

QueenKracken I wooooont iff I'm w/ ya 

SheWolf: Good night, Asha  
—  
SheWolf >>>>>> TheBlue 

 

SheWolf: So Asha got really drunk last night 

TheBlue: How drunk?

SheWolf: [snapshotoflastnightsconvosation]

TheBlue: Shit….wow

SheWolf: You don't sound surprised 

TheBlue: I've known for a while that she's been into you

SheWolf: She told me she loved me

TheBlue: She was drunk

SheWolf: How long have you known?

TheBlue: Arya 

SheWolf: How long?

TheBlue: As long as you’ve been with Wylla

SheWolf: You kept this from me for two months?! 

TheBlue: We both knew we could never have you 

SheWolf: That's what that fight was about wasn't it?

TheBlue: You're our friend above all else

SheWolf: What else have you been keeping from me?

TheBlue: Arya 

SheWolf: You kept that from me who knows what else you’ve been keeping from me?!

TheBlue: It's not like that

SheWolf: Why not?!?!

TheBlue: Because I'm in love with you too 

[SheWolf has left the chat]


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FirstRanger - Benjen Stark

SheWolf >>>>>> FirstRanger 

 

SheWolf: Can I stay with you for the night, Uncle Benjen? 

FirstRanger: Is everything alright?

SheWolf: Kinda 

FirstRanger: Do you want to talk about it?

SheWolf: There is some stuff is going on between my friends and I and what with the rest of the fam out doing their own thing I don't want to be alone.

FirstRanger: Which friends? The oddballs or the lesbians? 

SheWolf: The lesbians

FirstRanger: Oh

SheWolf: You can see why I can't talk to my parents or siblings about this 

FirstRanger: I can definitely see my brother almost having an aneurysm from it

SheWolf: Yeah

SheWolf: I would rather not be alone 

FirstRanger: You do realize I live on a houseboat right?

SheWolf: I remember when you first got it

SheWolf: I was eight years old and thought it was the most bitchin’ thing I had ever seen 

FirstRanger: You remember that?

SheWolf: How could I forget it? I thought my uncle was this awesome nomad sailing from port to port! 

FirstRanger: I'm docked at White Harbor will you be able to get a ride here or do you need me to pick you up? 

SheWolf: I got wheels of my own now!

FirstRanger: So Robb gave you his dirt bike huh?

SheWolf: It had been sitting in the garage for little over a year it was either give it to me or dad was going to sell it.

FirstRanger: Do you have school in the morning? 

SheWolf: I still have two weeks of summer vacation left, Uncle Benjen!

FirstRanger: You kids are growing right before my eyes!

SheWolf: Will we fish for our supper or are we going to have whatever leftover take out you have in your fridge? 

FirstRanger: I have some steaks cooking up! I'll even let you have a beer but you can't tell your parents!

SheWolf: I'm almost eighteen, Nuncle!

FirstRanger: True but you're mother will have my head if she finds out! 

SheWolf: I do a lot of stuff that mother doesn't know about

FirstRanger: I bet you do, Punky!

SheWolf: Nobody has called me that since I was twelve

FirstRanger: No matter how old you get I'll still call you Punky!

FirstRanger: Don't forget to leave your parents a note or something!

SheWolf: Aye aye, captain!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LittleLionMan - Tyrion Lannister

LittleLionMan >>>>>> SheWolf 

 

LittleLionMan: Up for a little get together?

SheWolf: Right now?

LittleLionMan: Not interested?

SheWolf: No no no no I am but I spent the night on my uncle’s house boat 

SheWolf: I'm just asking because I'll need time to get there on my bike 

LittleLionMan: Me and some others are going to check out an art exhibit

SheWolf: Others?

LittleLionMan: Olyvar Frey, Harry Hardyng, Addam Marbrand and Satin Flowers 

SheWolf: You want me to go to an art exhibit with five men I don't know?

LittleLionMan: You know me

SheWolf: I've met you once 

LittleLionMan: Potato Potahto 

LittleLionMan: Besides they won't be interested in you just each other 

SheWolf: Fine where is this exhibit at?

LittleLionMan: [directionstoartexhibit]

SheWolf: This place is all the way in Dorne?!

LittleLionMan: Don't worry afterwards I'll treat you to the finest Dornish cuisine at The Water Gardens!

SheWolf: Tyrion that's a four star restaurant how can we possibly get a table?

LittleLionMan: Consider this your first lesson as a new member of the Society 

LittleLionMan: Connections are everything!

SheWolf: What should I wear?

LittleLionMan: Don't worry about it I'm sure Satin will have something you can wear temporarily but you should really get a better wardrobe!

SheWolf: Lesson number two?

LittleLionMan: You learn quick! I like it!

SheWolf: I'm not sure I'll be able to replace my WHOLE wardrobe 

LittleLionMan: Consider this a gift from me

SheWolf: You're going to buy me a new wardrobe?!

LittleLionMan: Me? Gods no! I don't know the first thing about fashion! I'll have Renly and Loras take you shopping later! They love a challenge!

SheWolf: Thank you?

LittleLionMan: Now be a good girl and get freshen up because Dorne is a wild place!

SheWolf: Oh ok

LittleLionMan: If you don't want to go I'll understand being new to all of this can be quite overwhelming 

LittleLionMan: Hell if you really want to we can reschedule 

SheWolf: No no I just haven't had my coffee yet and I'm barely awake 

LittleLionMan: Then I'll see you there!


	20. Chapter 20

The Boys! (12:08 pm) 

 

Bullheaded: Has anyone seen Arya lately? 

EatMyPie: Went to her place the other day to see if she wanted to go to the arcade but I was turned away saying she was out

Greenhands: I talked to her brother or cousin or something and he said she has been home for four days!

Bullheaded: Now that sounds downright suspicious!

EatMyPie: Well schools starting up soon so she's bound to be a bit busy 

Greenhands: But it doesn't seem like the getting ready for school type of busy though

Bullheaded: Exactly!

EatMyPie: Maybe we should just ask her then!

Bullheaded: If she wanted to talk to us then she would have already! 

EatMyPie: That's not fair! We all have been busy too! 

Bullheaded: buT WE'RE HER FRIENDS!!!

EatMyPie: SHE HAS OTHER FRIENDS!

Greenhands: Okay that's enough! We are going to be civil about this!

Greenhands: @SheWolf please honor us with your presence 

Greenhands: @SheWolf any day now 

Greenhands: @SheWolf not doing me any favors by staying quiet, Arya! 

Bullheaded: Lets just face it!

Bullheaded: She's obviously found herself new friends who she values more than us!

EatMyPie: Calm down you two! 

EatMyPie: Don't you guys remember the last time she was this distant? 

Greenhands: Yeah she got all depressed and wasn't home for a straight week!

Bullheaded: So you really think this is one of her moody periods?

EatMyPie: I don't know what else it would be 

Greenhands: But the last time she sent a text our way to let us know what was going on Arya hasn't done that this time

Bullheaded: Yeah

EatMyPie: Every time is different 

EatMyPie: Remember the first one she had in eighth grade? 

Greenhands: She was gone for a month straight! 

Bullheaded: Everyone was out looking for her for weeks they ended up finding her past out in a cave! 

EatMyPie: Now did Mr. and Mrs. Stark look worried and concerned? 

Bullheaded: no

Greenhands: no 

EatMyPie: So if they aren't worried then neither should we be! 

Bullheaded: I guess we should just wait until she comes to us 

Greenhands: yeah

EatMyPie: agreed


	21. Chapter 21

SheWolf >>>>>> QueenKracken 

 

SheWolf: We need to talk about some things 

QueenKracken: I don't want to talk about it

SheWolf: Which thing? 

SheWolf: You professing your love for me while you were drunk, that we slept together or that you called out Brienne’s name when I gave you an orgasm?

QueenKracken: I don't want to talk about any of it 

SheWolf: You regret it don't you?

QueenKracken: Arya 

SheWolf: Which part do you regret?

SheWolf: The fact that we slept together or the fact that it wasn't Brienne you fell into bed with? 

QueenKracken: I told you I don't want to talk about it

SheWolf: Oh so you can only talk to me when you're drunk huh?

QueenKracken: Arry you're in a bad head space at the moment and I don't think we should talk about this stuff right 

SheWolf: I'm fine!

QueenKracken: No you're not! Have you been taking your medication? 

SheWolf: I am too fine! I'm just going through one of my blue periods at the moment. 

QueenKracken: Are you in a safe place? Do you need anything?

SheWolf: Oh you care about me when you think I might hurt myself or wander off but when I want to talk about personal stuff you clam up!

QueenKracken: What do you want me to say, Arya? 

SheWolf: Just tell me if you meant all those things you told me when we were in bed?

QueenKracken: Oh Arya 

QueenKracken: If I could kiss my way down your spine again...

QueenKracken: If I could hear those sinful noises you made…

QueenKracken: If I could watch you unravel beneath me… 

QueenKracken: I would do it all over again 

SheWolf: Oh gods, Asha, I'm going crazy!

QueenKracken: You're not crazy you just had a tough week and with school coming up the stress isn't helping you

SheWolf: You are right I probably just need to get some fresh air and probably let my parents know I'm not dead

QueenKracken: If you haven't been staying at home where have you been staying at? 

SheWolf: I split my time between Uncle Benjen’s houseboat, Uncle Brandon’s couch and the house Aunt Lyanna has been sharing with a dozen other people

QueenKracken: Get some rest you deserve some TLC

SheWolf: You should tell Bri how you feel


	22. Chapter 22

TheMermansDaughter >>>>>> SheWolf 

 

TheMermansDaughter: I heard you went shopping with Loras and Renly 

SheWolf: ugh don't remind me 

TheMermansDaughter: That bad?

SheWolf: I'll admit it was more tolerable than shopping with my mother the only bad part was that any time we weren't looking at clothes they were sucking face 

TheMermansDaughter: To be fair it was probably the rare occasion that Margaery wasn't third wheeling them

TheMermansDaughter: Anyway at least tell me you gotta keep some of your grungy threads

SheWolf: Only the stuff without holes...it was the only way I could get Renly to allow me to keep some of it

TheMermansDaughter: Renly will be Renly

SheWolf: eh contrary to popular belief I prefer Loras to Renly 

TheMermansDaughter: Oh really?

SheWolf: I live for his snark and sarcasm 

TheMermansDaughter: Funny those are usually the reasons why people hate him

TheMermansDaughter: But then again it's understandable why you chose Loras over Renly

SheWolf: How's that?

TheMermansDaughter: You both have the same personality 

SheWolf: Whatever 

SheWolf: What about you? Did you do anything or anyone fun?

TheMermansDaughter: No but I might have a piece of information you may be interested in 

SheWolf: Oh?

TheMermansDaughter: Remember how you were telling me that you had to leave early the night you met me at the bar?

SheWolf: Yeah because I saw that my sister was there 

TheMermansDaughter: I might have the answer to the mystery of why she was at a gay bar

SheWolf: And?

TheMermansDaughter: Word on the street is that the local coke dealer was spotted with a redhead around the same time you left 

SheWolf: oH MY GOD SHE'S A GENIUS 

TheMermansDaughter: Why?

SheWolf: Think about it...why would a upper class homophobe chose a gay bar to meet her dealer?

TheMermansDaughter: Enlighten me

SheWolf: Because if anyone who knew her spotted her they would just think she's really closeted not that she was buying coke!

TheMermansDaughter: wow what a piece of work!

SheWolf: You do know this means?

TheMermansDaughter: That perfect Sansa Stark isn't as perfect as she is made out to be? 

SheWolf: No but that too

TheMermansDaughter: then what is it?

SheWolf: For the first time in my life I have dirt on Sansa so embarrassing that my parents won't be able to look the other way!


	23. Chapter 23

SheWolf >>>>>> LittleLionMan 

SheWolf: I need a favor 

LittleLionMan: A favor?

SheWolf: One that I will gladly return in the future 

LittleLionMan: I'm listening 

SheWolf: Say I want some info on a certain coke dealer at a certain gay bar 

SheWolf: Who would I go to for something like that? 

LittleLionMan: I know a guy

LittleLionMan: But before I give you his number I'm going to need something from you

SheWolf: Assurance?

LittleLionMan: An explanation 

SheWolf: There's someone I want to knock down a peg or two but I can't without proof 

LittleLionMan: Ah that pesky five letter word! 

LittleLionMan: Anyone I know?

SheWolf: Probably not 

LittleLionMan: Mysterious!

SheWolf: Well?

LittleLionMan: Will I be able to call in this favor any time I'd like? 

SheWolf: Jesus Tyrion yes anytime!

LittleLionMan: [randomphonenumber]

LittleLionMan: Now this guy will do anything from take pictures to make someone disappear 

SheWolf: I think just pictures will do 

LittleLionMan: Well the offer still stands 

SheWolf: Thanks...I guess?  
—  
Unknown >>>>>> SheWolf 

Unknown: You're the one who left the voicemail about looking into the coke dealer at Oasis right?

SheWolf: What did you find? 

Unknown: Money first

SheWolf: I told you I'd only pay you if you got proof that he was selling to the red head 

Unknown: Yeah well I got proof and much much more 

SheWolf: How much more?

Unknown: Let's just say her coke addiction is the least of her worries 

SheWolf: What's that supposed to mean? 

Unknown: Money first

SheWolf: [fivehundreddollarswaswired]

Unknown: It would seem that little red has been hanging out with a dude named Petyr Baelish 

SheWolf: I paid $500 for that?

Unknown: You can ask anyone who is anyone and they'll tell you he and the company he keeps is bad news 

SheWolf: What company? 

Unknown: I would say they're your usual run of the mill henchmen 

SheWolf: oh

Unknown: But they're not and no amount of money you can possibly pay me would be enough to make me deal with them!

SheWolf: OH 

Unknown: I'll email you the photos in a few 

SheWolf: Actually don't email them to me I have a better idea 

Unknown: Oh?

SheWolf: Can you make copies of them?

Unknown: I can scan them onto a hard drive 

SheWolf: Send the photos in an unmarked envelope to the office of Ned Stark at Stark Enterprises and then give me the hard drive 

Unknown: What do you want with Stark?

SheWolf: none of your business 

Unknown: If you're trying to blackmail him there's more dirt on the youngest daughter than on Red 

SheWolf: I'm not interested in any of that 

Unknown: Are you sure? 

Unknown: I have a huge file on her 

SheWolf: Why would you have a file her?

Unknown: I thought you weren't interested 

SheWolf: I'm just curious about why you're looking into a seventeen year old girl 

Unknown: Because someone paid me to that's why 

SheWolf: Hmmm

SheWolf: Just make sure I get the hard drive and the envelope finds its way onto Ned Stark's desk! 

Unknown: Will do


	24. Chapter 24

The Boys! (11:41 am)

SheWolf: Hey guys

EatMyPie: Hey Arya!

Bullheaded: Welcome back, Arya!

Greenhands: Finally! Our fearless leader has returned! 

SheWolf: It's nice to know that you guys haven't lost your dramatic flare 

EatMyPie: Honestly, that's really the only thing we have going for us 

Bullheaded: HEY! I have other attributes!

Greenhands: I don't know if muscles count as an attribute 

Bullheaded: I worked hard for these muscles! 

EatMyPie: Let's be honest the only reason you bulked up is because your mother made you take that job at that construction company! 

SheWolf: I don't know who's more dramatic you guys or the girls in our grade

Greenhands: Depends are we talking about us in general or just Gendry? 

Bullheaded: Fuck you guys!

SheWolf: Anyway I just dropped by to see if you guys had gotten your schedules for senior year yet?

SheWolf: I got Mr. Frey for Chemistry, Mr. Yoren for English, Mr. Pycelle for History, Mrs. Dustin for Math, Mr. Umber for P.E. and Mr. Selmy for Study Hall 

Bullheaded: How'd you weasel your way into scoring Study Hall?

Greenhands: Maybe she's Mr. Thorne’s favorite? 

EatMyPie: Oh please! Thorne’s an old crone who should have retired years ago!

SheWolf: Well? Who did you guys get?

Bullheaded: So are we just going to ignore the fact that Arya is in all AP classes?

SheWolf: They’re not all AP!

SheWolf: I have to endure the wrath of Mrs. Dustin! 

EatMyPie: I had her last year as long as you turn in your homework on time and don't cause a scene in her class you'll be fine!

Greenhands: Welp she's done for then 

EatMyPie: Yep

Bullheaded: Yep

SheWolf: At least this is our last year in the Westeros Public School System 

Greenhands: Yay!

EatMyPie: Eh it was okay to me

Bullheaded: Nerd!

Bullheaded: But while on the topic of school....do you guys know where you wanna go for college? 

EatMyPie: I’ve been thinking about going to Culinary School but I got a steady job at a bakery this summer 

SheWolf: Whatever you do, Hot Pie, you'll change the world one pastry at a time!

Greenhands: Winter Town Community College has a few good programs 

Bullheaded: My mom got her nursing degree there and she thought it was a nice place 

Greenhands: I've heard good things too but I don't know if I want to be a nurse 

Bullheaded: What about you, Arya? 

SheWolf: My parents want me to go to one of the big universities but I think as long as I go to college they'll be happy 

EatMyPie: So not University of White Harbor?

SheWolf: Fuck no! That's where Robb, Sansa and Jon go!

EatMyPie: That's what I thought

Greenhands: That leaves; Sunspear, Highgarden, Lannisport, Riverrun, Eyrie and King’s Landing 

SheWolf: Scratch Riverrun and Eyrie off the list I don't need any family checking up on me

Greenhands: So Sunspear, Highgarden, Lannisport or King’s Landing?

EatMyPie: Doesn't Wylla go to Aegon Targaryen University? What does she major in again?

SheWolf: The Arts

SheWolf: And if I had to choose one it have to be the one furthest away

Bullheaded: So you're definitely choosing Sunspear right?

SheWolf: eh I'll definitely apply to all four but if it really comes down to it I'll either choose University of Dorne or Aegon Targaryen University 

Greenhands: I can just imagine how thrilled your parents will be

SheWolf: You can't see it but I'm rolling my eyes


	25. Chapter 25

Harold, They’re Lesbians (9:12 am) 

SheWolf: I know that somethings have been awkward between the three of us but since it's my last free day before school starts back up tomorrow 

SheWolf: We could go to the movies there's some stupid looking movies playing that we could make fun of 

SheWolf: Maybe we could go bowling and eat some of that greasy bowling alley food

SheWolf: I'd let you drag me to that museum you keep talking about, Brienne!

SheWolf: Or hell I would even watch those stupid pirate movies that Asha likes 

QueenKracken: First of all The Pirates of The Caribbean series is a fucking national treasure!

QueenKracken: Second of all you like you like dinosaurs so your opinion is invalid! 

SheWolf: Maybe I will just stay in today and binge watch Bob’s Burgers

TheBlue: Nice going, Asha! If we had let her keep going she would have been willing and ready to go flying with me! 

SheWolf: Like hell I would! 

QueenKracken: If you had to pick between flying with Brienne or watching The Pirates of The Caribbean with me which would you choose? 

SheWolf: On second thought flying doesn't sound that bad 

TheBlue: HA! 

QueenKracken: Traitor!

SheWolf: But seriously what are we going to do today guys?

QueenKracken: It doesn't really matter as long as we're together right?

TheBlue: What we need is a good bonding activity!

SheWolf: Swear to gods, Brienne, if you make me do a trust fall I will not talk to you for a year! 

TheBlue: What's wrong with trust falls?

SheWolf: Hate to break this to you, Bri, but they're lame

TheBlue: They are not!

QueenKracken: I have to agree with Arry on this trust falls have been lame since middle school 

TheBlue: What did you have in mind then? A three way?

QueenKracken: I would be down for that 

SheWolf: ASHKFJDJDKES

QueenKracken: That's one ugly key smash 

TheBlue: We're not having a three way!

QueenKracken: Why not?

TheBlue: Because you're a perv and she wants to do something fun on the last day of summer!

QueenKracken: It could be fun

TheBlue: How's that? 

QueenKracken: You always said I needed to be knocked down a peg or two

TheBlue: No I've always said you're cocky 

QueenKracken: It'd still be a chance to bond

TheBlue: Or somehow make our friendship more awkward 

QueenKracken: You're just not adventurous enough then 

TheBlue: I am too adventurous!

QueenKracken: Yeah?

TheBlue: I just don't find sex as adventurous as you do 

QueenKracken: You'd rather jump out a plane with just a parachute then get laid 

SheWolf: ENOUGH!

SheWolf: If you guys wanna continue to argue about sex fine 

SheWolf: But I'm going to make s’mores with or without you guys


	26. Chapter 26

Wolf Pack (7:21 pm) 

WildWolf: Anyone else notice that Mom and Dad were supper uptight tonight at dinner?

ThreeEyedWolf: Like how Dad practically had an aneurysm when Jon asked him how work was today 

SheWolf: Or how about when I asked if we had any large envelopes laying around that I could use to mail college essays in and Mom choked on her wine 

TheYoungWolf: My personal favorite was when I asked them if Sansa was going to join us and they both gave each other long side glances 

WingedWolf: The most shocking part to me was when Rickon asked if he could stay up later than usual on a school night and they said yes! 

SheWolf: I don't know what's been going on but if Mom isn't being a helicopter parent around him then something serious is going on 

ThreeEyedWolf: Do you think they're getting a divorce?

WildWolf: Don't be stupid 

WildWolf: Mom left Uncle Brandon at the altar for Dad she's not going to leave him twenty something years later 

TheYoungWolf: What about the Sansa aspect of it?

SheWolf: Sansa can do no wrong to them so if it is her then she must have done something so bad that not even they can ignore 

TheYoungWolf: If it is Sansa, which I highly doubt it is, what kind of stuff would that be?

WildWolf: Maybe she cheated on a exam and got expelled? 

ThreeEyedWolf: Maybe she's pregnant? 

WingedWolf: Maybe she racked up a large amount of debt?

SheWolf: That wouldn't explain why she wasn't at dinner though 

WildWolf: What clues do we gave so far?

SheWolf: Mom and Dad are hiding something 

ThreeEyedWolf: Something that has to do with Dads work

WingedWolf: An envelope 

TheYoungWolf: And Sansa 

WildWolf: Gods why does it feel like we're playing Clue? 

SheWolf: Because our clues are a joke 

WingedWolf: I could use a good joke 

SheWolf: Too bad it's a bad one 

TheYoungWolf: What should we do then? Ask them what's wrong? 

WildWolf: If they won't tell us then they don't want us to know and that's extremely suspicious

WildWolf: Since they prefer we talk about our troubles so asking them won't help 

WingedWolf: What are our choices then?

SheWolf: Wait and watch at least until we can gather more clues

WildWolf: I agree 

ThreeEyedWolf: Me too 

WingedWolf: Aye

TheYoungWolf: I second that 

SheWolf: While the company was subpar at least the food was good

TheYoungWolf: Dad did a great job seasoning and grilling those stakes!

WingedWolf: Any idea what he seasonings he uses? 

TheYoungWolf: No idea but it's delicious 

WildWolf: What about Mom's macaroni salad? 

SheWolf: I do love me a good macaroni salad! 

ThreeEyedWolf: Didn't it win an award at the county fair? 

SheWolf: No but it sure was a hell of a lot better than Aunt Lysa’s!

TheYoungWolf: That's not saying much anybody can cook better than Aunt Lysa


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KnightofFlowers - Loras Tyrell   
> TheStag'sPeach - Renly Baratheon

[SheWolf has been added to chat] 

Unknown Chat (2:45 pm)

KnightofFlowers: How's the new wardrobe?

TheStag’sPeach: Wowing anybody? 

SheWolf: Uh it's okay.

SheWolf: Not really I only really wear them when I go out with Tyrion or Wylla.

KnightofFlowers: That's a shame I spent a great deal of time clothing you. 

TheStag’sPeach: I was there too babe!

KnightofFlowers: You were there for moral support, Renly. 

TheStag’sPeach: Aww, Loras!

SheWolf: I would use them more if I had more Society events to go to other than the occasional lunch and such Tyrion invites me to. 

TheStag’sPeach: Is the little wolf jealous?

KnightofFlowers: Careful this wolf has teeth. 

TheStag’sPeach: Oh?

SheWolf: Last time someone called me little wolf I cut their brakes!

TheStag’sPeach: You're not a lesbian, you're a criminal!

SheWolf: Renly, you've seen my collection of plaid and snapbacks. 

TheStag’sPeach: Eh I'm not really convinced. 

SheWolf: What do you want me to do eat a girl out in front of you? 

TheStag’sPeach: Thanks for the offer sweetie, but I'm strictly dickly!

KnightofFlowers: That'll be enough, Renly, she's a friend.

SheWolf: You consider me a friend? 

KnightofFlowers: You survived an afternoon of listening to my better half babble and me nitpicking at your clothes so yeah. 

TheStag’sPeach: Besides you're a way better third wheel than Margaery. 

SheWolf: oh 

KnightofFlowers: If you truly want to be invited to more events you need to befriend a few more of Society's Top Ten 

SheWolf: I kind of need to know who the other nine are

KnightofFlowers: Tyrion Lannister (duh), Daenerys Targaryen, Arianne Martell,  
Lynesse Hightower, Euron Greyjoy, Margaery Tyrell, Black Walder Frey,  
Jon Connington, Aurane Waters and Ashara Dayne 

SheWolf: That's a lot of people 

TheStag’sPeach: You get used to it once you meet them 

SheWolf: Really? 

TheStag’sPeach: Fuck no!

SheWolf: Okay...well can I get a little help? 

SheWolf: I spend the majority of my week in classes so I might not be able to make those connections 

KnightofFlowers: Trust me, I get it. I first joined the Society my freshman year of college 

KnightsofFlowers: That being said I'll see what I can do 

TheStag’sPeach: To be honest once you are seen at a few events hosted by the top five the others will fall into line 

KnightofFlowers: I'll talk to Daenerys when we get brunch tomorrow but for now keep getting closer to Tyrion


	28. Chapter 28

TheMermansDaughter >>>>>> SheWolf 

TheMermansDaughter: How's your week been? 

Shewolf: Eh 

TheMermansDaughter: That's all?

SheWolf: Well

TheMermansDaughter: I knew it! Something did happen! 

SheWolf: Something did but you can't get mad!

TheMermansDaughter: Trust me it would take a lot for me to be mad at you 

SheWolf: What if I told you I had a threesome with my friends?

TheMermansDaughter: I'm not mad I was just under the impression that you were only into girls 

SheWolf: What? No! Not those friends! I'm talking about Asha and Brienne!

TheMermansDaughter: Oh…

TheMermansDaughter: That sounds hot!

SheWolf: It was! But I don't know if it's going to ruin our friendship.

TheMermansDaughter: First give me the details on the steamy threesome then I'll help you with your other problem!

SheWolf: It first started with us making s’mores a few days ago because it was the last day of summer and I wanted to do something fun

SheWolf: Then after having multiple s’mores each I noticed that Brienne had some chocolate on one of her fingers and for some gods forsaken reason I reached forward and began sucking the finger removing any trace of it

SheWolf: The two of them just stood there looking both confused and aroused 

TheMermansDaughter: Keep going 

SheWolf: And without saying anything it's like all three of us fell into place 

SheWolf: As I stood there looking up at the tall, blonde amazon I began to feel Asha feel me up my perky breasts rolling my nipples between her fingers while kissing my neck

SheWolf: As you know Asha and I had fucked some time previous so I know her style is to tease first then fuck roughly later 

SheWolf: But Brienne is something totally different 

SheWolf: Withdrawing her finger from my mouth she leaned down and cupped my face before kissing me with such passion that I couldn't help but kiss back

TheMermansDaughter: What I would give to have been a fly on that wall!

SheWolf: I'll recreate the scene for you later 

SheWolf: As Brienne and I kiss I can feel one of Asha’s hands slip underneath my jeans and panties then plunged two fingers into my cunt as she began to whisper into my ear

SheWolf: “Good girl taking my fingers so well.” 

SheWolf: As soon Brienne breaks the kiss she turns her attention to my body also 

TheMermansDaughter: fuck 

SheWolf: Unlike her usual patient self Brienne frantically removed my shirt revealing my pale bust with rock hard nipples 

SheWolf: Earning a gasp from her as she stared at me with hunger and lust before closing the gap between us before cupping my tits then teasing my nipples squeezing and twisting them 

SheWolf: “She looks so good, Brienne, just imagine what she’d taste like!” 

SheWolf: And with that Asha removes her fingers from my cunt before pushing down my panties and jeans showing our third member what I look like naked 

SheWolf: Asha leaves to go make sure the doors are locked leaving Brienne and I alone for a few minutes 

SheWolf: Brienne was so curious about me that I couldn't help but be curious about her too

TheMermansDaughter: god I'm so wet 

SheWolf: Stripping her of her t-shirt and sports bra I stood in awe of this chiseled aphrodite before moving towards her to touch her 

SheWolf: Gods I kissed and licked every inch of her upper body like I was worshiping a goddess who ran her hand through my hair and moaned as I did so 

SheWolf: “Looks like you two started the party without me!”

SheWolf: Feeling a little jealous Asha pulled me away from Brienne before pulling me into a lustful kiss as she runs her hands all over me before eventually finding her way back to my cunt as Asha returned to her assault of my hole while occasionally rubbing my clit with her thumb causing me gasp into the kiss…

TheMermansDaughter: Well?

SheWolf: Shit! I have to go lunch is over!

TheMermansDaughter: Tease!

SheWolf: I'll make it up to you later!

TheMermansDaughter: You better!


	29. Chapter 29

The Boys! (11:12 am) 

Greenhands: We're having a movie night soon right? 

EatMyPie: Has school gotten to you already? 

Bullheaded: It's only been a few days though 

SheWolf: What happened, Lommy? 

Greenhands: I was in my English class when some dumbass tripped and split his head on a desk! 

Greenhands: There was blood everywhere! 

Greenhands: It even got on me! 

Greenhands: I don't know if I'm traumatized or just stunned! 

Bullheaded: Gods Lommy which class was this?

Greenhands: Mr. Luwin’s 

SheWolf: I always miss all the action! Why do you guys get the good english class while I'm stuck with boring Mrs. Dustin!

EatMyPie: Now's not the time, Arya! 

Bullheaded: Yeah can't you tell our friend is traumatized! 

SheWolf: Oh please! He's traumatized at least once a week! 

Greenhands: She has a point 

EatMyPie: Who was the kid?

Bullheaded: $5 it was a freshman 

SheWolf: $5 it was a clumsy upperclassmen

Bullheaded: You're on!

Bullheaded: Who was it, Lommy? 

Greenhands: Some junior with big ears 

SheWolf: Pay up, Gendry!

EatMyPie: I don't think you guys should be betting on who injured themselves 

Bullheaded: Since when are you the moral compass? 

EatMyPie: I'm just trying to keep good karma

SheWolf: Good karma?

Bullheaded: Next he'll be talking about chakras 

Greenhands: Maybe he can show me how to get more flexible with some of that yoga 

EatMyPie: It's not my fault! My mom has been seeing this hippie who runs one of those new age shops! 

SheWolf: Wow, Lom, I don't think I've ever seen Hot Pie blush before!

EatMyPie: I am not! 

Bullheaded: I'm literally sitting next to you and I can tell you're blushing

EatMyPie: Well screw you guys! 

SheWolf: Sometimes I forget how hormonal boys can get

Bullheaded: Would you rather hang out with girls our age?

SheWolf: Hell no!

Bullheaded: Then stop complaining 

Greenhands: Hey, Hot Pie, wanna come over later and help me stretch? 

[EatMyPie has left the chat]

SheWolf: Oh my god he's actually leaving!

Bullheaded: All I can say is wowza!

Greenhands: I'll make it up to him later


	30. Chapter 30

KnightofFlowers >>>>>> SheWolf 

KnightofFlowers: Do you have any plans for tonight? 

SheWolf: Just meatloaf with the family then some homework...why? 

KnightofFlowers: I was invited to drinks with Daenerys and I'm taking you as my plus one

SheWolf: Would that be ok?

KnightofFlowers: Everyone usually brings a plus one to drinks

KnightofFlowers: Plus you being seen at drinks with her and your usual get togethers with Tyrion will make everyone curious about you

SheWolf: Really? 

KnightofFlowers: Trust me after tonight you'll be on everyone's radar 

SheWolf: Would the burgundy dress, flats and little makeup be okay? 

KnightofFlowers: I thought you wanted to stand out? 

SheWolf: Oh give me a break, Loras, I'm new at this!

KnightofFlowers: You'll never climb to the top with that attitude!

SheWolf: Well then maybe my mentor should help me! 

KnightofFlowers: I'm starting to regret taking you on 

SheWolf: I thought you liked challenges? 

KnightofFlowers: Things change 

SheWolf: Very funny 

KnightofFlowers: Fine! 

KnightofFlowers: We're going to be on and off our feet all night so the flats will be fine

KnightofFlowers: If you want to stand out then ditch the burgundy and go with the little silver dress it matches your eyes 

SheWolf: What about makeup? 

KnightofFlowers: Light eyeshadow and one of the darker red lipstick we got you 

SheWolf: I'm under twenty one how are you going to get me into the bar?

KnightofFlowers: Let me worry about that 

KnightofFlowers: Just work on your talking points 

SheWolf: ok  
—  
SheWolf >>>>>> KnightofFlowers 

SheWolf: You didn't tell me Daenerys was a fucking goddess! 

KnightofFlowers: Everyone is beautiful in her family it's a Targaryen thing 

SheWolf: What am I supposed to talk to her about?!

KnightofFlowers: Man you lesbians really are useless when it comes to talking to beautiful women 

SheWolf: I can talk to women 

KnightofFlowers: Then go say something then

SheWolf: Fine!

KnightofFlowers: Smooth Arya smooth 

SheWolf: I did my best!

KnightofFlowers: “I like your eyes" 

SheWolf: I panicked 

KnightofFlowers: And how

SheWolf: Oh shut up!

KnightofFlowers: I don't think I've seen anyone blush that much before 

SheWolf: I just want to crawl underneath the table and die

KnightofFlowers: Stop it! Once you get over your embarrassment try again. 

KnightofFlowers: That was my vodka cranberry you little animal! 

SheWolf: Ok, here I go

KnightofFlowers: Much better 

SheWolf: You think so?

KnightofFlowers: Thanking her for the invitation is way better than I like your eyes

SheWolf: How do you think she's reacting?

KnightofFlowers: Good considering that she hasn't had you thrown out 

SheWolf: Well, that's good   
—  
KnightofFlowers >>>>>> SheWolf 

KnightofFlowers: Well, tonight wasn't a complete waste 

SheWolf: oh no?

KnightofFlowers: The vodka cranberries were okay

KnightofFlowers: Renly makes them better 

SheWolf: What about Daenerys?

KnightofFlowers: What about her? 

SheWolf: Loras! 

KnightofFlowers: Arya!

SheWolf: Am I in or am I out?

KnightofFlowers: Is there a third option?

SheWolf: Are you still upset about me drinking one of your vodka cranberries?

KnightofFlowers: God, no! Those things were so watered down I could probably drink twenty and not get drunk!

SheWolf: Then everything turned out okay then?

KnightofFlowers: Well, you definitely caught her attention 

SheWolf: I still don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing

KnightofFlowers: The good news is that she wants to see more of you 

SheWolf: What's the bad news then?

KnightofFlowers: Maybe work on your talking points

SheWolf: Is that you talking or is that her talking?

KnightofFlowers: Definitely me

SheWolf: Loras, what does she think of me?

KnightofFlowers: In all honesty, she thinks you're adorable and wants to see more of you

SheWolf: Yay!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PapaWolf - Ned Stark

Wolf Pack (6:57 pm) 

PapaWolf: Quick question for Team Stark has anyone seen Arya lately? 

TheYoungWolf: She's not at home? 

WingedWolf: Have you talked to her friends or anything? 

ThreeEyedWolf: Have you talked to the school? 

WildWolf: Where's her dirt bike?

PapaWolf: Slow down with the questions you guys 

PapaWolf: No she hasn't returned home she texted me during her lunch period saying that she was staying behind for extra help 

PapaWolf: I talked to the guys and they apparently haven't seen since fifth period your mom talked to Brienne and Asha who haven't seen her since last weekend 

PapaWolf: I talked to the school and they said she did stay behind but after an hour she left they thought she went home 

PapaWolf: Good question, Rickon, we don't know where the bike is 

TheYoungWolf: Is it possible that Arya had another episode?

WildWolf: But she's been so stable for the last few weeks 

ThreeEyedWolf: I know for a fact that she's been taking her medication regularly 

TheYoungWolf: But that hasn't stopped her before 

WingedWolf: What do you think, Uncle Ned?

PapaWolf: I don't know if she ran off or if she was taken

PapaWolf: All I know is that the lone wolf dies but the pack survives 

ThreeEyedWolf: Have you reported her disappearance?

WildWolf: The cops won't officially report her missing until it's been twenty four hours 

PapaWolf: I've been going through her room while your mom has been calling everyone she knows 

TheYoungWolf: Anything interesting in her room? Maybe a clue? 

PapaWolf: Only her usual posters and nicnacks but I did find something interesting 

PapaWolf: When did Arya get new clothes? And makeup? And shoes? 

ThreeEyedWolf: Are you sure you're in Arya’s room? 

WildWolf: They are right next to each other 

TheYoungWolf: That does sound kind of suspicious 

WingedWolf: It's not suspicious maybe she decided that she cares more about her appearance lately 

PapaWolf: I'm just curious about how she smuggled a new wardrobe into this house without one of us noticing 

WildWolf: It's not too hard to believe 

WildWolf: You and mom have been working more 

WildWolf: And the rest of us have been busy with our own lives 

WingedWolf: He has a point 

TheYoungWolf: He usually does 

PapaWolf: So besides the new wardrobe nothing looks out of order 

ThreeEyedWolf: Is it possible that someone just took her off the street?

TheYoungWolf: That's what its starting to look like 

PapaWolf: We will just have to keep our eyes and ears open


	32. Chapter 32

The Boys! (7:21 pm) 

EatMyPie: Do you guys want any cake, cookies or brownies? 

Bullheaded: Now is not the time, Hot Pie, our friend is missing!

EatMyPie: I can't help it! I bake when I'm upset!

Bullheaded: Get it together, Hot Pie!

EatMyPie: I'm trying to!

Greenhands: Yelling at each other won't help us or Arry right now 

Bullheaded: What can we do when the cops treat us like suspects!

EatMyPie: We're her friends of course they're going to talk to us!

Greenhands: Anyone else think it's suspicious that the last person to see her was Mr. Bolton?

EatMyPie: The sophomore biology teacher? Why?

Bullheaded: Bolton was leaving the school at the same time she was and watched her leave on her bike 

Greenhands: Mr. Stark said Arya texted him that she was staying behind to get extra work done

EatMyPie: She was complaining about some test she failed and was going to make it up 

Bullheaded: But why didn't she go straight home?

EatMyPie: Maybe she was taken from the road? 

Greenhands: We all agree that it wasn't another episode right? 

Bullheaded: Why is that even an option?

Greenhands: I heard one of the cops ask the schools psychologist if maybe she wasn't stable at the time 

EatMyPie: Fuck them! If Arya is missing it's because someone took her or she's lying in a ditch somewhere because someone hit her!

Bullheaded: I don't know what's worse her being kidnapped or her being dead 

Greenhands: Dead, Gendry, her being dead is worse!!! 

Bullheaded: weLL I'M SORRY! I'M GOING THROUGH SOME STUFF!

Greenhands: WE'RE ALL GOING THROUGH STUFF SHE WAS OUR FRIEND TOO!

EatMyPie: GUYS!!!

EatMyPie: Yelling at each other is not going to bring her back

EatMyPie: What we need to do is ask the cops and the Stark's if there's anything we can do to help 

Greenhands: You're right 

Bullheaded: You have a point 

Greenhands: Helping them make flyers and hand them out would probably help too

 

Bullheaded: I'll call around to see if anyone has seen the dirt bike maybe it'll turn up 

EatMyPie: I'm sure that they will appreciate us volunteering to help search that stretch of road and such 

Greenhands: I don't want to be a wet blanket or anything but what if we don't find her? 

EatMyPie: LOMMY 

Bullheaded: LOMMY 

Greenhands: It's a conversation we need to have!

Bullheaded: What the fuck is wrong with you?!

EatMyPie: Okay you guys let's calm down and take a breather


	33. Chapter 33

Harold, They’re Lesbians (10:19 am)

TheBlue: I can't believe she's missing 

QueenKracken: I know it seems surreal 

TheBlue: It was just a few days ago that we went out for pizza 

QueenKracken: The cops pulled me out of work during our rush hour to question me

TheBlue: What did you tell them?

QueenKracken: What do you think I told them? 

QueenKracken: I told them we haven't seen her since Saturday 

QueenKracken: Did they talk to you yet?

TheBlue: Yeah, and I told them the same thing 

QueenKracken: Did the detective give you the same frown as if he was expecting you to give him some sort of clue to where Arya is?

TheBlue: Of course he did but I just shrugged it off 

QueenKracken: I get that she's disappeared before but what's really weird is that they don't know where her bike is its like it disappeared along with her 

TheBlue: Maybe it'll turn up when they search the woods and stuff

TheBlue: I heard they're going to be getting K9’s to help them 

QueenKracken: I'm sure if they just let those dogs they have loose they'd find her

TheBlue: I didn't even think about Nymeria! She must be missing Arya like crazy!

QueenKracken: Too bad we couldn't just hire someone to find her

TheBlue: Even if we found someone could we even pay them? We can barely pay rent!

QueenKracken: Ugh everything sucks without Arya!

TheBlue: Do you need a hug?

TheBlue: It's okay to have emotions 

QueenKracken: Well my emotions have been all over the place for the last two weeks! 

TheBlue: How about this...after work we buy the greasiest food and watch shitty TV?

QueenKracken: Even those garlic cheese bread sticks that I like?

TheBlue: Only if I get to watch that one show that I like

QueenKracken: But that show is horrendous!

TheBlue: Your garlic breath is horrendous!

QueenKracken: Fine 

TheBlue: And after everything is said and done you can cry on my shoulder 

TheBlue: I promise I won't tell 

QueenKracken: That's what you said last time and you ended up taking a picture of me snuggling with you

TheBlue: But it was adorable! 

QueenKracken: I just want Arya to be found and it sucks that I can't do anything about it 

TheBlue: It's okay to have those feelings 

QueenKracken: Feelings yuck

TheBlue: Just you wait she'll be found by Halloween and we'll stuff our faces with candy while watching terrible Halloween movies 

QueenKracken: I hope so


	34. Chapter 34

LittleLionMan >>>>>> Unknown 

LittleLionMan: I need your help 

Unknown: Why else would you be contacting me? 

LittleLionMan: I'm going to ignore your sass and cut to the chase 

LittleLionMan: I assume you’ve heard about the disappearance of a friend of mine 

Unknown: I’ve heard people talk about a missing adolescent girl...I had no idea she was your friend 

LittleLionMan: I need you to do me a favor 

Unknown: My work has a price 

LittleLionMan: Name your price and I'll pay it 

Unknown: You are serious 

LittleLionMan: I enjoy her company plus our dogs get along 

Unknown: You're getting soft in your old age 

LittleLionMan: I'm barely forty!

LittleLionMan: Will you help me or not?!

Unknown: Fine what do you want?

LittleLionMan: I want everything you have on Arya Stark!

Unknown: Including the stuff she had me work on and the stuff others had me dig up on her right?

LittleLionMan: Others?

LittleLionMan: People have been checking up on her?

Unknown: I do a lot of work for a lot of people and the fact that someone has been checking up on her is what puzzles you?

LittleLionMan: You don't think it's suspicious that someone has been checking up on a barely eighteen year old girl?

Unknown: I don't judge 

LittleLionMan: Just give me everything you have on her!

Unknown: Along with anything from ongoing investigations right? 

LittleLionMan: Is that going to cost extra?

Unknown: Depends on how badly you want her found?

LittleLionMan: I'll pay! No amount is too much!

Unknown: I've heard rumors that Lannisters shit gold but I never thought I'd see it in real life 

LittleLionMan: Name your price 

Unknown: $5,000 now and $5,000 later 

LittleLionMan: [fivethousanddollarswaswired] 

Unknown: Business is good 

LittleLionMan: Don't fuck me over 

Unknown: Have I ever?

LittleLionMan: Maybe not but you've withheld information from me before 

Unknown: Like you said a girl is missing 

Unknown: Speaking of withholding information

Unknown: Will you give the information to the police or keep it to yourself? 

LittleLionMan: Just remember the Reyne’s and the Tarbeck’s 

Unknown: You're starting to sound more and more like your sister every day 

LittleLionMan: Fuck you!

Unknown: Hit a sore spot did I? 

LittleLionMan: Don't contact me again unless you have information on Arya!


	35. Chapter 35

RedWolf >>>>>> Unknown 

RedWolf: Hypothetically what are the chances that the cops could find something?

Unknown: I thought I told you never to contact to me unless it was absolutely important?! 

RedWolf: I know I know 

RedWolf: It's just that they’ve been organizing a few search parties and handing out flyers 

RedWolf: I'm afraid they'll find something 

Unknown: Find what?

RedWolf: I don't know any kind of evidence that may suggest it wasn't an ordinary disappearance 

Unknown: Look kid I know you're new to the whole crime lifestyle

Unknown: And you're feeling a bit pressured 

RedWolf: Yeah a bit

Unknown: But don't worry about it my men and I have taken care of it 

RedWolf: What do you mean taken care of?

Unknown: Let's just say neither that girl or her bike will be seen in one piece again 

RedWolf: When I asked you guys to take care of her I meant for her to disappear not for her to be killed! 

Unknown: Listen here, Red, you said she saw you do some unsavory things and was trying to blackmail you the only way to deal with blackmailers is to make sure they're dealt with 

RedWolf: The only way she's dying is by my hands!

Unknown: If we don't kill her now she'll rat you out once she reappears 

RedWolf: Let me deal with that you just make sure that she learned her lesson 

Unknown: If she rats us out the Mockingbird will want retribution 

RedWolf: If she does I'll personally hand her over

Unknown: What about your parents?

RedWolf: Trust me they won't be a problem 

Unknown: That wrapped around your finger huh?

RedWolf: Lets just say I'm their favorite 

Unknown: Have you been keeping up appearance? 

RedWolf: I've been really busy with school and work these last couple of months 

Unknown: If you don't want to be suspected then you need to get your ass out there searching and handing out flyers!

RedWolf: I'd rather get hit by a truck than fake pity for her!

Unknown: That can be arranged 

RedWolf: You wouldn't dare!

Unknown: Don't think you're not replaceable 

RedWolf: Petyr would have your head!

Unknown: He would understand that there's more girls out there to replace you 

RedWolf: Fuck you!

Unknown: Careful, golden snatch, wouldn't want the authorities to find out you were involved 

RedWolf: If I go down I'm bringing all of you with me

Unknown: Oh sweetie if this thing blows up you can be sure that only you will go down for it

Unknown: The Mockingbird has a business to run 

Unknown: You understand don't you?


	36. Chapter 36

The Boys! (11:30 am)

EatMyPie: If you guys had to make a list of people most likely to be suspects who would they be?

Bullheaded: Mr. Bolton...

EatMyPie: duh

Greenhands: duh 

Bullheaded: One of the Frey’s, Mr. Thorne and that shifty janitor 

EatMyPie: But not all Frey’s are bad news though 

Bullheaded: Oh really?

EatMyPie: I know for a fact that a few of them are great people!

Bullheaded: Just because a few are polite to you doesn't mean they're not bad news! 

EatMyPie: FINE!

EatMyPie: If you're gonna to be an asshole at least explain why the janitor is on your list 

Bullheaded: No real reason he just seems shifty 

Greenhands: Quite a list you got there

Greenhands: A whole ass family that you don't know and a janitor you deem shifty 

Bullheaded: Well who's on your list? 

Greenhands: Mr. Bolton, Mr. Thorne…

Bullheaded: duh 

EatMyPie: duh 

Greenhands: Mrs. Dustin, Jeyne Poole and Sansa Stark 

Bullheaded: Why don't you go ahead and explain that list

Greenhands: Well it's no secret that Mrs. Dustin is the Snape of our high school 

EatMyPie: If we're going with Harry Potter references then Mr. Thorne is Dolores Umbridge and Mr. Bolton is Voldemort 

EatMyPie: But go on 

Greenhands: It's also no secret that Jeyne Poole has never liked Arya and I would like to point out that Jeyne bullied her for all of middle school and the first two years of high school 

Bullheaded: True...but why Sansa?

Greenhands: During all of the searching and passing out flyers have you actually seen her do any of those activities? 

EatMyPie: I've always been told she has places to be work, school and such 

Greenhands: Did she tell you that or did Mr. and Mrs. Stark say that? 

EatMyPie: But couldn't it be possible that she is doing all that stuff?

Greenhands: She's so busy that she can't hand out a flyer but her Uncle’s, Aunt and various other relatives can drop whatever they're doing to help 

Bullheaded: I think you just blown my mind!

EatMyPie: If she is responsible why not stick around? The cops haven't even questioned the family! 

Greenhands: It's like she's acting suspicious even though nobody has accused her of anything

Bullheaded: But why would Sansa want to make her sister disappear? 

Greenhands: That's the million dollar question! 

Bullheaded: This is what we're going to be focusing on for the next few weeks aren't we?

EatMyPie: Don't be so glum, Gendry!

Bullheaded: Why not?

Greenhands: Because you're being a wet blanket!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BobbyB - Robert Baratheon

PapaWolf >>>>>> BobbyB 

PapaWolf: I'm telling you I don't think she just ran off!

BobbyB: There's no shame in it, Ned, my own brats have run away before but they always come back 

PapaWolf: Just something doesn't sit right with me

BobbyB: What do you mean?

PapaWolf: A week or so before Arya disappeared some photos came across my desk

BobbyB: What kind of photos?

PapaWolf: That's the thing they weren't of Arya 

PapaWolf: They were of Sansa doing some unsavory things

BobbyB: What like porn?

PapaWolf: Oh my god, Robert! No!

BobbyB: Then what was she doing?

PapaWolf: It would appear that my oldest daughter has required a taste for coke and hanging out with thugs 

BobbyB: And you think her disappearance is somehow linked to Sansa?

PapaWolf: Just a gut feeling 

PapaWolf: Hold on a minute someone's at the door

BobbyB: No rush

BobbyB: I'm just waiting for Stannis to show up for one of our meetings 

BobbyB: You know how it is...all business no pleasure 

PapaWolf: I'm beginning to think that I was right about my theory 

BobbyB: Why? 

PapaWolf: Well, for one thing I haven't seen Sansa in a few weeks and you know how close she is to Cat 

BobbyB: What's the second thing? 

PapaWolf: I just found a severed wolf’s head on my front porch with a note telling us to stop looking for Arya

BobbyB: JESUS FUCK, NED, ARE YOU OKAY?!

PapaWolf: For a minute I thought it was fake, but gods, Robert, there's blood all over the porch as if it was beheaded right there 

BobbyB: Has Cat or the kids seen it?

PapaWolf: Thankfully, no everyone's in town today I only stayed behind because I'm a little under the weather 

BobbyB: Have you called the authorities yet?

BobbyB: Ned?

BobbyB: Earth to Ned!

BobbyB: Don't leave me hanging, Eddard!

PapaWolf: What? 

BobbyB: Are you okay?

PapaWolf: Sorry I spaced out for a minute 

BobbyB: Well, call someone, then get your ass some dayquil or something 

PapaWolf: Should I call the cops or animal control?

BobbyB: Cops motherfucker cops!

BobbyB: Get some dayquil or something 

PapaWolf: Will do


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my hiatus!

Harold, They’re Lesbians (12:33 pm)  
—

QueenKracken: These last three months have been a mess 

TheBlue: You're telling me for a hot second I thought we were living in a soap opera 

QueenKracken: Makes me thankful I lived on an island as a kid

TheBlue: Me too

TheBlue: If our lives were a soap opera what would the title be?

QueenKracken: Blue Bloods?

TheBlue: Nah, I think that's a tv show

QueenKracken: West Eros? 

TheBlue: Sounds like a spinoff of General Hospital 

TheBlue: How about The Dapper and The Deadly? 

QueenKracken: Too vaudeville-like 

TheBlue: Nouveau Risqué?

QueenKracken: Well it's clear that we shouldn't quit our day jobs 

TheBlue: ha ha fuck you 

QueenKracken: Talking about a mess are we still on Sansa Stark Watch 2k18?

QueenKracken: Because I haven't seen since a week or so before Arya reappeared 

TheBlue: I would hope that Mr. & Mrs. Stark whisked her away to rehab but…

QueenKracken: If they had the tabloids would've had it plastered on the front page

TheBlue: yeah that 

QueenKracken: But if I'm going to be honest after seeing how broken Arry was when I first visited her I can now say I'm 100% for the death penalty 

QueenKracken: against that red-haired CUNT 

TheBlue: wow all caps cunt huh?

QueenKracken: only the worst for a malicious bitch!

TheBlue: you hate her that much?

QueenKracken: I know I can't prove that she had any involvement in this 

QueenKracken: but Brienne she was super skinny with bruises, scars and slashes all over her body 

QueenKracken: when the nurse tried to feed her sHE COULDN'T SWALLOW IT

QueenKracken: SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING BRIENNE! 

QueenKracken: SHE CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HER OWN NAME!

QueenKracken: I BROKE DOWN WHEN SHE RECOILED AWAY FROM ME! SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME, BRIENNE!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MamaWolf - Catelyn Tully Stark  
> BFish - Brynden Tully

MamaWolf >>>>>> BFish

MamaWolf: This whole thing is such a mess, Uncle Brynden, and if these last six months weren't enough Sansa leaves right when we finally get Arya back!

BFish: How can you be sure she left and not kidnapped?

MamaWolf: Everyone has been so caught up with finding Arya that the pictures Ned received were forgotten but I didn't forget. 

BFish: What pictures?

MamaWolf: A week or so before Arya disappeared an envelope full of pictures came across Ned's desk.

BFish: What were the pictures of?

MamaWolf: They were of Sansa doing some unsavory things. 

BFish: Do you think someone was trying to blackmail Ned?

MamaWolf: This whole thing would be an ideal case of blackmail if it wasn't for the fact that nobody has reached out asking to be paid off.

BFish: Hmm.

BFish: I know you like solving your own problems, Little Cat, but maybe I can help?

MamaWolf: How so?

BFish: I'm still in contact with Roger Reyne, one of the guys I served in the special forces with, if you're interested. 

MamaWolf: Reyne...Reyne...Reyne

MamaWolf: Where have I heard that name before?

BFish: It's a common name in Lannisport.

MamaWolf: How can you be sure he'll take the job?

BFish: It just so happens that he still owes me a favor.

MamaWolf: What grown man wants to track down a troubled college student?

BFish: One that's paid to. 

MamaWolf: I'll agree to it one condition.

BFish: Name your condition.

MamaWolf: You know how Ned gets about taking care of his family...so don't tell him. 

BFish: As long as you don't tell your father.

MamaWolf: Is he still giving you a hard time about leaving that Redwyne woman at the altar?

BFish: He wouldn't be Hoster Kermit Tully if he didn't.


	40. Chapter 40

The Boys! (10:07 am)

EatMyPie: I know I should be all festive and everything because Christmas is twenty days away but it’s no use with everything going on with Arya.

Greenhands: It really is a bummer about the whole situation.

Bullheaded: Mr. & Mrs. Stark are really taking it hard.

EatMyPie: Especially Mr. Stark. 

Bullheaded: Too bad we can't do anything to get her memory back.

Greenhands: How exactly would we do that?

EatMyPie: What if we showed her our friendship scrapbook?

Bullheaded: We have a friendship scrapbook?

Greenhands: I know we have a whole shoebox full of pictures of us since we became friends…

Greenhands: But when did the whole scrapbook thing happen? 

EatMyPie: Well when we weren't busy handing out flyers or helping the search parties I had a lot of time on my hands...so I made a friendship scrapbook. 

Greenhands: That could work.

EatMyPie: You're being really quiet, Gendry.

EatMyPie: What say you?

Greenhands: Yeah, Gen, add your two cents.

Bullheaded: The scrapbook sounds like a good idea and all but what if it doesn't work?

EatMyPie: He has a point we should have a plan b.

Bullheaded: And a plan c.

Greenhands: Along with a plan d. 

EatMyPie: Where’s your team spirit, guys?

Bullheaded: I don't know if you have noticed, Hot Pie, but usually our plans and schemes fail without Arya. 

Greenhands: Miserably. 

EatMyPie: Well she isn't here so we have to join together to make a brain cell and figure this out!

Bullheaded: Ok, how about this.

Bullheaded: Plan B is that we plan her favorite song to see if it jogs her memory.

Greenhands: Plan C is we take her all of her favorite foods...maybe taste will help?

EatMyPie: And if all else fails...Plan D.

Greenhands: Which is? 

EatMyPie: Umm

Bullheaded: You're the one who rallied us together and you don't have a plan d?!

EatMyPie: I'm a follower, not a leader you know that!

Bullheaded: Well we need a temporary leader until Arya is 100% back to herself.

Greenhands: All in favor of Gendry being our temporary leader say aye.

Greenhands: Aye

EatMyPie: Aye 

Bullheaded: Fine 

Greenhands: There's just one thing 

Bullheaded: What

Greenhands: I don't think Arya is ever going to be 100% after this


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WolfsBlood - Brandon Stark  
> LaughingTreeKnight - Lyanna Stark

Stark Sibs (10:07 pm)

WolfsBlood: @PapaWolf @FirstRanger @LaughingTreeKnight 

WolfsBlood: It’s poker night! Where are you guys?

LaughingTreeKnight: Unlike you, the rest of us don't have the pleasure to work from home we have to get up at the crack of dawn to go to our offices.

WolfsBlood: Ben lives on a boat and I know for a fact he doesn't work in an office.

FirstRanger: Leave me out of this.

WolfsBlood: Aww does the pup not want to tussle?

FirstRanger: Fuck off!

WolfsBlood: Oooh big words!

LaughingTreeKnight: @PapaWolf 

LaughingTreeKnight: Ned, can you make them stop?

PapaWolf: If you two don't quit I'll tell Dad! 

WolfsBlood: As if he would know what a chat group is!

FirstRanger: Well you figured it out so it can't be too bad.

WolfsBlood: Holy shit, Ben! Your balls finally dropped! Why didn't you tell me? 

FirstRanger: I figured Barbrey would have told you

FirstRanger: By the way how is she these days?

WolfsBlood: I don't know how’s Yoren?

FirstRanger: How do you know about that?!

WolfsBlood: It wasn't hard to figure out, Ben, especially when our rooms were right next to each other.

FirstRanger: I don't know what you're talking about.

WolfsBlood: Then let me help you out…

WolfsBlood: “OH YOREN! YOU'RE SO BIG!” 

PapaWolf: Alright that's enough! I have enough on my plate without including your petty arguments!

LaughingTreeKnight: I don't think petty is a strong enough word...childish maybe.

FirstRanger: What's going on Ned?

PapaWolf: Cat and I are on the fence on whether or not we keep Arya in Winter Town Memorial or send her south to one of those specialists near her family.

FirstRanger: Dr. Luwin is one of the best...why transfer her?

PapaWolf: We’re worried about her mental and physical health. 

LaughingTreeKnight: If that's so then why not send her to Braavos?

LaughingTreeKnight: They're making leaps and bounds in this kind of treatment. 

WolfsBlood: They have five kids and a mortgage how could they afford that?

FirstRanger: Brandon has a point, Lyanna.

LaughingTreeKnight: Of course you'd side with them!

FirstRanger: I'm not siding with anyone.

FirstRanger: Maybe instead of Braavos maybe Riverrun General or Steffon Baratheon Memorial where Aunt Branda could look after her. 

PapaWolf: I'll talk it over with Cat.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheRedLion - Roger Reyne  
> AppleEater - Lothar Brune

TheRedLion >>>>>> AppleEater

 

AppleEater: Roger.

TheRedLion: Oh, good you got my message!

AppleEater: If message you mean finding my apartment trashed along with a red lion business card with the words “call me” on the back...then yes I did. 

TheRedLion: I have a proposition for you, Lothar.

AppleEater: I thought you quit your nasty drug habit. 

TheRedLion: I did.

TheRedLion: This is a different sort of proposition. 

AppleEater: I'm listening.

TheRedLion: I've been tasked with finding the great-niece of an old battle buddy and I figured you could help me out.

AppleEater: What does this have to do with me?

TheRedLion: This girl happens to be missing and it just so happens the last time this girl was seen she was hanging around your boss the Mockingbird. 

AppleEater: First of all lots of girls go missing these days.

AppleEater: Second of all I don't work for that conniving bastard anymore!

TheRedLion: Aww did big daddy warbucks find a new annie? 

AppleEater: When Tywin Lannister decided you weren't useful anymore? Was it before or after he learned you got Genna pregnant? What’s the boy's name? Cleos? A shame that everyone thinks he's a Frey. 

TheRedLion: I owe somebody a favor.

AppleEater: And why should I help you?

TheRedLion: Think of all the girls that have been ruined by him. 

TheRedLion: It’d be a shame to let a girl with such potential go to waste at the hands of Petyr Baelish. 

AppleEater: Potential?

TheRedLion: Before she got involved with the Mockingbird and coke it was said by her college professors that she could have been one of the great journalists of her generation. 

AppleEater: Hmm. 

TheRedLion: Think about it.

TheRedLion: He has to be keeping her around for a reason...imagine how good it would feel to take that away from him.

AppleEater: Fine.


	43. Chapter 43

Unknown >>>>>> RedWolf

Unknown: Enjoying your stay at The Titan?

RedWolf: I must say it’s the most lavish hotel I've ever stayed in!

RedWolf: King size bed! 

RedWolf: All I can eat room service! 

RedWolf: Those bubble baths! 

Unknown: I'm glad you like it but I'm afraid your stay has come to an end.

RedWolf: What do you mean? You said you'd take of me!

Unknown: Don't you see, my little songbird?

Unknown: I am. 

Unknown: But now that your sister is back there's no point in you continuing your little disappearing act. 

RedWolf: You want me to go back? But won't they send me away and set the cops on your trail?

Unknown: You let me worry about that you don't want to disappoint the Mockingbird do you?

RedWolf: No.

Unknown: Good!

RedWolf: Will I be leaving tonight?

Unknown: No, the Mockingbird will want to go over some things with you over the next couple of days so you will be leaving on Monday. 

RedWolf: So I'll be going back to keep up appearances? 

Unknown: Not just for appearances but for a greater purpose.

RedWolf: What greater purpose?

Unknown: Making sure she doesn't talk.

RedWolf: And how am I going to do that?

Unknown: You've always been a resourceful girl, Sansa Stark, I'm sure you'll figure it out.

Unknown: Like how you blackmailed your high school principal into making sure you got into college

Unknown: Or how you bought off that one family to not press charges after you hit their kid during your junior year while doing some drunk driving 

Unknown: Or maybe like how you carried that baby of yours full term without anyone noticing before giving it up 

RedWolf: I get it.

Unknown: Like I said resourceful.

RedWolf: I'll do what I can.

Unknown: Make sure you do.


End file.
